Who would have thought: The story of the Queen Bee
by Ventriloquist Draconis
Summary: They say their always going to be there when in truth they'll all going to leave, they say you could trust them when infact their feeding lies. In High school you can't be yourself nor can you trust for everyone lies n pretend.SS.ON HIATUS
1. Konoha Fire High

Chapter 1

Konoha Fire High isn't an ordinary school, sure there's the normal everyday cliques like the preps, jocks, geeks, nerds, normies, losers and so on.

Konoha Fire High is a private school that teaches student the ninja arts and not only that, this school is where the rich, the famous and the most intellegent teenagers go to.

You can't just walk in to this school and enroll, of course not!you have to be invited. yeah that's right invited spelled with I-N-V-I-T-E-D.

You can be the richest kid in the world, but no one will take notice if you didn't go to this school. If you were'nt up to the school standards you are considered dirt on the social ladder, did I mention that just because you were invited once doesn't mean that you are invited the following school year later, you must get a letter again.

Konoha Fire is situated in the Fire country's forest, so no can get in or out without any clearance. There are two schools in here one is called Konoha Fire Juniors, This is where 7-12 years old goes to. They have their own malls shops, amything and it's there.

On the other end is where Konoha Fire High is located, this is where 13-18 years old goes to. Like the KFJ they have their own shops, clubs and malls and everything. Of course the juniors and highschoolers are seperated so they don't see each other at all, teachers like to call as a gorwing up thing.

The school's a bording school and therefore they have built in shops for their needs, but if they wanted to they can go home during the weekends.

The dormitories are all very spacey and if you want, you can have it decorated by you own taste in style.

The boy dormitories as well as girls are in ranks. The highest ranker is on the very top floor. There are 11 rooms on the top floor. 101 being the highest of the ranks.

There are 101 rooms in each dorm. they also have seperate building like the girls dorm for example. there are exactly 101 people on each building. Freshmans, Juniors, Sophomers and Seniors all have different buildings and this same rule apply for the boys. To put it blandly, if you were a senior you share the building with seniors alone.

Now Konoha Fire High is ruled by two groups. Normally in highschool it would only be rule by one but not this school. The first group is lead by Sasuke Uchiha.

He is considered the schools heartthrobe with his stunning good looks, raven black hair, pale complesion, deep onyx eyes that seemed like endless pools and his body that was simply to die for. Not only was he good looking he had money to go with it he was rank 101 in senior year and all the other year that he spent on KFJ and KFH.

His group consist of his girlfriend Ai Monoke who rank number 81on the female dorm. She has brown hair that ends at mid back, slightly tan complesion and pale blue eyes. She was considered pretty if seen by a boy.

Sai Uchiha rank 100, twin brother of Sasuke Uchiha, again like Sasuke very popular with the ladies. Of course since twin brother Sai had the same wealthiness, the two borthers were also ranked accordingly with a hotness rating.

Neji Hyuuga rank 98. Naruto Uzumaki rank 99 and best friend of Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru Nara rank 97. Ino Yamnaka rank 98 on the female dorm and girlfriend of Shikamaru Nara.

Tenten Ria rank 97 girlfriend of Neji hyuuga, Ami Watanabi rank 80 best friend of Ai Monoke and last but not least Hinata Hyuuga rank 100 on the female dorm, cousin of Hyuuga Neji and soon to be girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki. This group is greatly admired for their good looks, wealth and just about everything.

The second group is lead by Haruno Sakura rank 101 and considered the belle of Konoha Fire High (although there are alot who disagrees) , Renei Amber who has red hair that goes pass her shoulder, a tan complesion and smoky brown eyes rank 99 and best friend of Sakura Haruno and last but not least Britney Watanabi cousin of Ami Watanabi rank 90 unlike her cousin. She has blonde hair that have brown streaks in them, her hair cut is shoulder lenght, pale complesion and dark blue eyes.

These three are all very beautiful but they are not known for kindness or anything of that sort.

They are slut, bitches, fangirls and the type of girls who'll stab you in the back and rip you to shreds any chance they got. But even though they are like this they are admired for their beauty and wealth and the fact that Sasuke's group and Sakura's group are the only people in the senior batch that get's invited every single year.

Although alot of people voted that Sasuke and Sakura were to make a beautiful couple Sasuke disagrees otherwise, because fact 1. he has a girls friend

fact 2. two he hates fangirls

fact 3. he and his friends hates the type of girl Sakura was. And this is where the story begins.

--------------------break--------------------

Renei continued to watch Sakura as she sat down under a majestic Sakura tree. She didn't understand why she acted like that. She acted like she didn't care, a slut and a total bitch, but Renei knew better.

She wasn't as stupid as she let on. It was just so sad, Sakura was just so beautiful on the outside and the inside, it was such a shame very few people knew this. Looking down at her from her dorm window Rebei couldn't help but admire her.

Renei just wished she'll show the real her and show people what she really is...she is really beautiful and oddly enough she had a feeling it was going to happen real soon.

Sitting down next to the tree, Sakura couldn't help but relaxed, but her relaxation was short live as Sasuke and his friends came to view. After all the tree she was leaning on was the same tree Sasuke and his friends hangout in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruot costant chatter about Ramen. "Dobe, shut it" Sasuke said, irritation clearly shown on his voice.

"GRRRR!!! YOU STUPID TEME WHY I OUT TA..." tuning him out Sasuke glanced at the girl that was hanging on is arm.

"Ignore him Sasuke-kun" Ai said to Sasuke.

"Hn"

Looking ahead Sasuke spotted the cherry blossom tree and not only that the blossom that was sitting beside it. Beautiful, silky pink hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist.

Pale porcelain complesion that was flawless and plump pink reddish lip curled up to a smile of utter peace. Thick long lashes that curved and emerald eyes that twinkle like the stars. Long creamy flawless legs were expose as she was wearing a skirt.

"Haruno, what are **you **doing **here**" Ai said emphazising the word you and here. Seeing that they were no longer alone the whole group stopped their chatter and stared at the girl that was sitting right beside the Sakura tree.

Looking at her now they couldn't help but admire her with all the cherry petals cascading down on her on a never ending whirlwind, all falling around her an dsome landing in her hair. She was truly a sight to behold.

Without them knowing a quickflash was seen, then it was gone.

"Well hi to you too Monoke" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"What are you really doing her Haruno" Sasuke asked her well...more like demanded through narrowed eyes.

"Well I just wanted to say hi Sasuke-kun and..." Sakura said walking towards him, "To tell you that why don't you ditch the freaks and your ugly girlfriend and hang out with me and my friends" She finished while fluttering her eyes. Ai glared at Sakura and started screaming.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN . HE'S MINE BITCH NOT YOURS!!!!!!!"

"geez Monoke chillax why don't ya, your getting spit all over me" Sakura said with a smirk.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

" Well anyway Hi boys, how'st it hangin" Sakura continued. "Your girlfriends keepin you happy, cause if they don't I'm always here" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Get out of her Haruno" Ino said while glaring at Sakura. If only looks could kill.

"Go whore somwhere else" Tenten said while wrapping her arms around Neji's arm possessievly.

Ignoring the glaring girls and the bitch who was screaming her head off. Sakura said. "Well it was **nice** seeing you guys but your ugly girlfriends are kinda making me sick so I'm going to go but anytime you need me...anytime at all just call me"

Blowing a kiss to them Sakura strutted off.

"Damn that girl, I can't stand her" Ino said while fuming. Naruto wanting to cool the fire in the girls asked Neji where Hinata was.

"I don't know she was suppose to be here by now, I guess we have to wait" Neji said as he looked on worriedly.

Strutting off Sakura couldn't help but feel proud of herself because of the display that occured a few seconds ago. She was just so good at acting that it comes naturally to her. Hearing laughter Sakura glanced at the corner only to see..........


	2. Real me

Chapter 2

"Hey! What's goin' on here" Sakuras said looking at the leader of the group. Looking at their school uniform, Sakura saw that she was a juniors.

Glancing at the other 4 she saw they were also juniors. Freshman's have 2 red stripe on the right chest of their uniform, starting from the top to the bottom, Juniors have yellow, Sophmores have rich green and Seniors have sapphire blue.

Seeing that it was only Sakura and not a teacher, the five girls smirked and a brunette said "Oh you know how it is Sakura, We're just beating up some girl" Smugness and self satisfaction clearly on her voise.

"Excuse me, did I give you permission to call me Sakura" Sakura said sneering at the girl. Looking at the dumbfounded girl Sakura said or more like stated "Didn't think so and it's Haruno to you bitch" Fuming but fearful the brunette said her apologies.

She wasn't stupid she knew no one messes with the Haruno Sakura, no one.

Looking pass the 5 junior girls who she deemed unworthy of the air she breath in, Sakura saw a girl with indigo shoulder lenght hair, silver like eyes and wearing the a seniors uniform.

Amused Sakura looked at the five girls infront of her.

"Do you have any idea, any idea at all on who the fuck she is?" Sakura said while rising a perfectly curved brow.

"Yeah, Some dumb girl who looks weird" A blond said while flicking her blond hair.

"Some girl huh. funny you should know This girl right here, the girl you qouted 'some girl' is Hyuuga Hinata heiress of the hyuuga family and Neji Hyuuga's cousin" Sneering Sakura looked at the five girls.

"Yeah that's right bitches you just messed with the Hyuuga heiress".

"Hyu-Hyuuga" the blond said stuttering, all of them looking deathly pale. With that the five girls apologised hurriedly at the fallen girl and runed off.

Smirking at their foolishness Sakura turned to the fallen girl.

Lending her right hand Sakura pulled up the fallen girl off the floor. "You alright?, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way but you can call me Sakura" Sakura said while smirking at Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata but you can call me Hinata, it very nice to meet you Sakura" Hinata said while bowing.

"Like wise...so I see you met some bitches along the way here" Sakura said while glancing the direction the five girls run off to.

"It's alright Sakura, it's not like I'm not used to it" Hinata said with sad and ashamed eyes at the floor.

Eyes softening a fraction, Sakura sighed and and smiled a very small smile but Hinata saw it anyway. "It's alright you know, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Sakura said while looking at Hinata. "Hey! I know why don't you stand up to them Hinata and they won't picked on you ever again. They just picked on you because you looked like a pushover on offence Hinata" Sakura said looking Hinata.

"Just keep your chin up and don't look at the floor and just don't let them get the better of you" Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Hinata said eyes dacing and inspirational, the very debt imitationg a strange determination.

Taken aback by the suffix at the end of her name and Hinata's reaction at her words Sakura laughed slightly.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go, see you around" Sakura said while walking off, not once looking back.

Looking at the girls retreating back one more time, Hinata runned off to look for her cousin.

------------------------scene break-------------

"Hinata where'd you've been" Neji said looking at his cousin.

"Come on Nej cut the girl some slack" Tenten said . "Nej" Neji said through gritted teeth while his left eye started twitching.

Looking at the bickering couple Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Hinata-chan long time no see" Naruto said while putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder acting all cool but failing miserably.

"Dobe you saw her yesterday" Sasuke said, eye's closed in utter boredam. Upon hearing everyone burst out laughing.

"Yo!! it ain't funny" Naruto whined, tanned fists waving franticly.

"What the hells wrong with the way you talk Uzumaki" Neji said.

"Yo check it, I watched this movie yesterday and it was way fly!!! We should roll to the movies again y'll know wat I mean" Naruto said.

"Dobe will you stop talking like that" Sasuke said through narrowed eyes. "Or I'll fry your ass and give you to Orochimaru"

"Whatever man, I acted like the dude and came out looking like a..." Naruto said only to be cut off by Sasuke.

"A dobe" Sasuke saggested.

"NO!!"

"OH!!I know a moron" Tenten said looking pleased.

"NO I camed out looking like a million bucks" Naruto finished quite proudly.

"Moron you do know that sounded so wrong" Ai said while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah I mean million BUCKS sounds so gross, it's seems like your talkin bout sex you know" Ami said.

" yo dumber and dumbest, get you stinkin mind out of the gutter will ya" Naruto screamed fuming.

"tch watev" Ai and Ami said at the same time.

"OHHHHH!! BURN!!" Ai and Ami said at the same time...again.

Rolling their eyes at the two girls Ino and the girls said their goodbye and went to their dorm.  
Walking inside the elevator Tenten turned to Ino.

"Hey Ino what's your room number?" Tenten asked while looking at her card.

"I'm number 98, top floor seniors dorm" she replied.

"Oh sweet I'm number 97" Tenten said. Turning to the other 3 on the elevator, Tenten asked what room they were in.

"81" Ai said, "Hey cool! I'm 82 Ai" Ami exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey this is our stop see ya guys later" with that Ai and Ami disapeared from view as the elavator door closed.

"I'm room 100" Hinata replied.

"Sweetness we're all on the same floor" Ino said.

"Yo Hinata why were you late earlier on?" Tenten asked. Looking down at the floor Hinata looked down cast.

"Did some pushed you around Hinata? Tell me who the hell they are and I'll kick them off the school" Tenten said

"ummm Tenten you can't kick out someone at this school" Ino said a matter of factly.

"Ok them I'll make their life miserable" Tenetn said looking positively evil.

"Tenten-chan, really it doesn't matter someone helped me out earlier on" Hinata said. "She was very nice"

"Well then if you saw her around why don't ya introduce us, that way we can thank her" Ino said while looking at the smiling heiress.

"Yeah" Tenten said laughing.

PPPPIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

"Well this is our stop" Tenten said looking at the hallway.

"I see my room, see ya girls later" with that Tenten disapeared.

"Later Hinata" Ino said while swiping her card in and opening her door.

"Bye Ino" Standing at her own door Hinat swiped her card in and opened her own door.

------------------break----------------------

"RAMEN GOD!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!!!" Naruto said loudly as he repeatedly kick the sofa Sasuke and Neji was sitting on.

"Dammit Dobe will you stop that" Sasuke said getting tired of Naruto's whining.

Right now they we're in Sasuke's dorm lounging around. "Why don't we just I don't know call the girls and hang somewhere" Naruto suggested.

"Well I'm gonna go" Sai said standing up. "I don't wanna be seen around you guys"

"Whatever gay boy I'm too cool and fly to be seen hanging around with ya anyway" Naruto said while glaring at Sai.

"Keep talkin dickless no one belives your shit" With that said and done Sai slipped out of the door.

Taking his phone out Neji called Tenten and told her to go get the girls and meet them at the tree. Hopefully this time Haruno free. Flipping his phone shut Neji and the 4 boys headed out.

"Oh shit!!!! I forgot" Shikamaru suddenly hissed.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Neji said looking at Shikamaru.

"I forgot I was suppose to meet a teacher today" Shikamaru said while running off. Shrugging the three boys headed to the elevator.

Arriving at their destination the 3 boys spotted the awaiting girls.

"Hey!!! where's Shikamaru" Ino asked.

"He bailed, he forgot he had to do something for a teach" Naruto said. Nodding in understanding the gang went out to see a movie.

-----------------with Shikamaru--------------

Cursing Shikamaru quickened his pace and turned a corner, only to hear two women talking.

"Miss Haruno, I do not understand at all why you want to keep your grades a secret, it is not something to be ashamed off" Miss Anko said while giving Sakura her test scores.

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru thought that Haruno had another F whooooo big surprise there, note the sarcasm. This wasn't the first time after all. I mean she had test marks lower than Naruto, how was that even possible.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of it Miss Anko it's just that I don't want anyone to know" Sakura replied.

"I undestand Miss Haruno, but why you don't want the other student to know you have the second best school marks in this school escapes me, but alas I will keep your secret"

Jaw dropping, Shikamaru's eyes bulged.

"Thank you Miss Anko this is greatly appreciated." with that Sakura went out of the school building leaving Anko staring at her back.

"Starnge girl" Anko muttered to herself while going inside her class room.

Shocked at the information he just recieve Shikamaru for once had no clue on what was going on. How did _the _Haruno Sakura be that smart.

She was just a fan girl and a everyday bitch through and through right?, but then why doesn't she seemed like it on paper.

Sighing Shikamaru stopped the gears that was working in his head and and shrugged.

Whatever thing Haruno got going on have to be forgotten for a minute but that doesn't necesscerly mean he was forgetting it.

--------------------------------break------------------------------------------

Walking out of the school double doors, Sakura made her way to her dorm.

She couldn't help but enjoy the night. She used to take moonlight night walks but somehow she didn't have the time anymore.

Perhaps it's was the school work or maybe she just wanted to forget the real her.

Looking around Sakura checked her sorrounding for unwanted watchers. Seeing that no one was around, after all who would be out at this hour they got to be crazy like her perhaps.

Taking the two chopstick the held up her hair in an elegent bun, Sakura let her hair lose.

Giggling Sakura started skipping around the cherry blossom tree, letting the cool night air fill her lungs and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

Dancing and twirling Sakura enjoyed her self, knowing full well that this might be the last time she'll ever enjoy herslf anymore.

And in the first time in years Sakura came out, the real Sakura, the Sakura _he_ fell in love with years ago.

A/N

Thanks for those who reviewed the story, it's greatly appreciated.

Remember if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating.

R

E

V

I

E

W

\/


	3. Bitch Fight Ai vs Sakura

Chapter 3:

Emerald covered eyes fluttered open as Sakura awaken. Eye's blinking, trying to adjust at the brightness of the room, she turned her gaze at the clock.

Getting out of bed Sakura made her way to the bathroom doing her normal routine in the morning.

Stripping her self out of her night gown, Sakura stepped inside the shower, while realeasing a satisfied sigh. Feeling the warm water hit her bare skin she couldn't help but close her eyes in pure utter bliss.

Soon the smell of cherry blossoms filled the air.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, Sakura grabed her fluffy pure white towel and went out of her bathroom, while drying her hair with another towel.

Walking inside her walk in closet, Sakura tooked out her school uniform and put it on.

She was wearing a tight short navy skirt, a tight fitting white blouse that had bell like shaped for sleeve that flowed at the wrist area.

She left 3 bottons at the top unbottoned and 1 in the end. Drying her hair Sakura left it down, her lush hair tumbling down her back like silky water.

Taking out her jewelry box Sakura wore a white gold bracelet the had emerald and sapphire stones that was shaped as petals as a charms, putting on her silver hoop earing she finised her jewelry off by wearing a white gold neclace, like the bracelet it had sapphire and emeralds adoring it but in the middle was a locket it had her name Sakura engarved on it, it was done in curvy beautifully written handwriting.

Walking towards her vanity Sakura sat down and started brushing her hair.

Putting on her makeup, Sakura gave her self a final look in the mirror. Seeing no flaws she headed out towards the elevator while grabbing her Louis Vuitton bag, after all perfection must not be marred.

Sighing Sakura stepped out of the elevator and straight to the lobby, where the recepsionist was station.

Stepping out, Sakura spotted Renei and Brittny walking towards her.

"Hi girls so what's the scoop today" Sakura stated as Brittny handed her a frap.

"Nothing new, Fangirls are increasing, Ami's bitching and of course I heard Uchiha and his groupies are going to be placed in our homeroom this year" Renei answered as she tried to find her cell.

"Move, Move" Brittny kept repeating as freshman's kept getting on their way. "Urgh!! seriosly I hate freshman's, they just don't know their place" Brittny said in annoyance.

Sitting down on one of the benches that was station in the courtyard the three girls chatted.

"True, but we we're freshman's once too" Renei stated, while her hand expertly moved from various bottons on her cell.

"God don't remind me" Brittny said as she rolled her eyes. "Too late" Renei said while grinning. "And btw I'm so not god"

"Whatev.........so anyways we have Kakashi-sensei as our homeroom teacher this year" Brittny said as she winked towards a hot senior.

"Hey Sakura, you there?" Renei asked as she noticed Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah I'm here, does any of you guys know who that girl is?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowed sharply.

"Urgh!! I know that look anywhere, Don't tell me someone pissed you off already. School hasn't even started yet" Brittny said said in disbelief.

Turning to look at the girl Sakura was looking at, Brittny nudge Renei after all Renei was the expert at this kind of stuff.

"She's probabbly a new bee never seen her before, why you askin?" Renei asked as she finally stopped texting.

"She's giving us looks" Sakura replied simply with a shrug. "Sakura your such a bitch" Brittny said as they all started laughing.

"What" Sakura said innocently. "Oh whatever let's go head down there" Renei said as she stood up from her chair, finally putting away her phone

"This is gonna be fun" Brittny said as she grinned to herself.

"Oh yeah" Sakura said, smirking at the blond haired girl that was looking them.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!!! like seriosly look at them, their such a bitch" A blond haired girl said as Sakura, Renei and Brittny pass by.

"Repeat that again girlie" Brittny sneered out as she looked at the blond junior.

" I said your a bitch, got a problem" The blond idiot said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh no she didn't!!! did she just!!! Oh my god" Renei said as she looked at the blond girl in disbelief.

"Do you _know_ who we are?" Brittny sneered out, her eye's narrowed dangerously.

"I don't know, was I supposed to" the blond haired girl retorted back, her expression hauty.

"What's your name" Sakura demanded as she continued to look at her nails, which was freshly manicured. It was quite nice actually.

"The name's Layla Leigh" Layla said hotly.

By then a crowd started to form around the 4 girls.

"Well Leigh know this, **This**" Renei said while extending her arm out "is our teretory and your in it"

"So" Layla said snobbily.

" That means we own you" Sakura's sharp voice snapped. Smirking icily Sakura approached Layla. Leaning down to Layla's face, Sakura sneered at her.

"You wanna know what we do to girls like you?" Sakura asked as she whispered at Layla's ear.

Whimppering a little Layla shooked her head.

"We rip them to shreds" With a laugh, Sakura snapped her finger and girls wearing braclets with the letter RSB ingraved on it stepped in.

"Get her and keep it clean" Sakura said while walking out of the circle, Renei and Brittny following behind her. Parting like the red sea the crowd made way for them.

"HARUNO!!!"

Hearing her name being called out, Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Stop this!!" Ino screamed out while turning red in anger, Tenten, Ai and Ami behind her.

"Why should we" Renei speaked out. " Yeah give us a good reason why we should" Brittny said in agreement.

"WHY SHOULD YOU!!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!! YOUR PRACTICALLY BEATING THE GIRL TO A PULP" Tenten said supporting her friend.

"Your point being" Renei said, her voice reluctant and bored.

"MY POINT, MY _POINT_!!! WHAT THE HELL" Tenten screamed in aggravation. "That's what I asked, what! your brain cell's finally stopped working like your blond friend over there" Renei said, her voice overly innocent.

"Listen here bitch and you listen good, no one insult my friends" Ai fired back, her face distorieated.

" Well too bad I think Renei just did" Brittny fired back just as hotly.

"Shut up BITCH!!" Ami said, defending jer bestfriend.

"And you Haruno, don't you have any say on this at all" Ami sneered out, her gaze focused on Sakura's turned back.

"You think your so incredible and Beautiful when it's so obvious that.......YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF THRASH!!!" Ai said, her voice dripping with malice, but Sakura remain unreponsive.

"What!, have I rendered the _great!_ Haruno Sakura speechless" Ai mocked, her voice dripping with venom.

Everyone's eyes widen as a cold laugh escaped Sakura's lips, turning to face them Sasuke nor the other's could see Sakura's eye's for her bangs were covering them.

"You know......." Sakura started, her voice soft "You amuse me Monoke". Taken aback, Ai eye's widened as well as the students sorrounding them.

"You don't have clue, not even a bit about anything about me. How would you know what I think?.....Are you _me_...._are you_?" Sakura stated her eye's mocking.

"You act like you got me figured out" snorting in disbelief Sakura pierced her gaze through Ai "Well I got news for you, You better listen up right now. Your the one who think your incredible, your the one who think your beautiful, _your the one_"

"Your wrong!!" Ami said, trying to depend her friend. Ignoring Ami Sakura continued.

"You don't have a clue, There's only one things that undeniably true and that is the fact the_ you _think _you_ are the best and the world revolves around _you_" Sakura finished.

Turning around Sakura started walking away, Brittny and Renei following behind their faces graced with a smirk.

"Pity you don't see that" with does last parting words, the three girls disapeared behind the school's double doors.

---------------------------------- _**OWARI**_

------------------------- _Sneak Peak_-------------------

"I saw your preformance earlier Sakura" a monotone voice said from the shadow's.

"So...what of it, it's not like she didn't deserves it" Sakura said while starring out her the classroom window.

Coming closer to Sakura, the shadowed man wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Don't create any more trouble ok"

"I won't" Sakura said while smiling,_ 'Lier' _

Sighing in frustration, the shadowed man headed towards the door, "When will you ever learn little sister"

"Never.................." Sakura whispered as the door click shut.

Cut

**A/N**

Alrite this is the third chapter.


	4. Big Brothers

Chapter 4

Everyone was quiet in the courtyard, no one made a move as they continued to stare at Ai Monoke. It was true that Ai was one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha Fire High but she wasn't the best nor the beautifullest.

In the student body's eye's Ai Monoke was perfect, every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. She was smart and a star athlete. She had money to last her a lifetime, she had amazing friends and most of all she had _The_ Uchiha Sasuke in the palm of her hand.

In other words she had everything a girl could wish for and like every perfect girl, they have an enemy. And this so called enemy just happened to be called Haruno Sakura.

"W-what" Ai stuttered out, her form quevering in denial.

"I-I'm not l-like that a-am I Ami" Ai questioned her bestfriend, her eye's glassy with unshed tears.

"I don't think I'm the best I don't, _I don't_" Ai said her voice desperate. Dropping to her knees Ai let her tears fall. "I'm not like that, am I?" she whispered out.

Looking at Ai's fallen form Sasuke clenched his fist,

_'Haruno had no right, who the hell did she think she was....she was no fuckin god' _

Walking towards Ai's fallen form, Sasuke lifted Ai off the floor and let her cry on his shoulder._ 'Haruno your going to pay'_

Shooting death glares at the crowd, Sasuke watched through keen eyes as every one disperesed, the crowd slowly dimishing.

Pulling Ai gently away from him, Sasuke looked at her. "Let's go" Sasuke barked out to the other's, intent on going to their homeroom.

Sharing looks Ino, Tenten and Ami followed behind.

"Men Sasuke's pissed" Naruto stated as he watched Sasuke's form.

"You think" Neji gritted out sarcasticly.

"Chill men I was just saying" Naruto said grambling.

"Think about it dickless of course he's going to be pissed, we basiclly just seen a bitch fight between two girls and the other girl lost and cried. The girl who lost and cried just happen to be my brother's girlfriend" Sai stated with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed out.

"Whatever" Naruto replyed, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. _'I could have sworn Sakura's eye's reflected pain a little earlier on. Nah I must have imagined it'_. Nodding in approval, Naruto started a converstation about Ramen.

Halting on his step, Naruto stopped speaking. "Hey why did you guys stopped walking all of a sudden" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke's frozen form.

"Fuck" Sasuke muttered as he saw his homeroom, better yet who was inside it.

It was.................

Itachi!!!!!!!!

Snorting Itachi looked at his little brother. "What, no 'HI MY AWESOME BROTHER' " Itachi said imitating Sasuke's voice.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke demanded as he glared at his brother.

Rolling his eye's Itachi looked at his brother, "Haven't you heard?" Itachi said mockingly. "This school built a University in here and FYI the gang wanted to explore and someone wanted to see their little sister" **HINT**

"He's right you know" Sai said while smiling. "They built in Konoha Fire University during summer".he finished.

"Sai" Itachi greeted his other brother.

"Hi my awesome brother" Sai mocked. Chuckling Itachi pulled Sai into a noogie. Getting out of Itachi's grasp Sai ranned a hand through his hair. "Your messing up my hair"

Rolling his eye's Itachi inched closer to Sasuke. "No you are NOT giving me a........._noogie_" Sasuke spat out in that said Sasuke tooked a seat in the back corner escaping his brother's grasp. The whole gang following him.

"Geez what's up his ass, whatever's up there must have died" Itachi muttered. Slapping his hand across his mouth Naruto tried to stop his laughter.

-------------------------------------------------

"OMG Sakura!" Brittny said as she giggled. "That was so funny" Renei finished.

"Yeah I know I'm good" Sakura said while smirking. Rounding a corner Brittny bumped into someone.

"BITCH!" Brittny shrieked out as she glared at the girl that bumped into her. "FUCKEN HELL WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!! WHAT, IS THE FUCKING HALLWAY NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR YOU FUCKIN FAT ASS!"

Having enough of Brittny's non stop shrieks Sakura stepped in. "What hell is.............." stopping in mid sentence Sakura saw Hinata.

Her eye's were filling with tears, while she gripped her books tightly so tightly that her hand was turning white.

"NEXT TIME FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOUR.............................." Brittny continued only to be cut off by Sakura.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Sakura yelled out as she continued to look at Hinata's shacking form.

"W-w-what" Brittny said in disbelief.

"I said enough" Sakura repeated, "Is that so hard to understand Watanabi, is it?" Sakura said her gaze piercing and her eye's passive and cold.

Renei looked at Brittny and Sakura. _'Did Sakura just called Brittny by her last name and all of this for this one girl.' _Turning her gaze away from the two Renei looked at the Indigo haired girl. _'She has the Hyuuga trade mark' _Renei though.

Tacking a step back, Brittny shooked her head. "I didn't think so".

_'But the question is, is Sakura helping this girl because she's a Hyuuga or she's helping this girl because she might actually............like her'_

Snapping out of it Renei saw Brittny shook her head.

Feeling some one behind her, Renei turned around. Renei watched as he whispered something to Sakura's ear. Nodding her head Sakura followed her brother but Renei didn't miss the small pat Sakura gave the girls arm or the words Sakura whispered.

After all being able to read people's lips was one of Renei's speacialty. Why do you think she's the schools leading gossip queen.

"Go to Homeroom without me I know where it is, Renei save me a seat" Sakura said while staring at Renei's eye directly.

Nodding her head, Sakura averted her gaze and followed her brother.

_'Sakura you and I need to talk' _Renei thought as she watched Sakura's walking form. _'fast'_

---------------------------------------------------------

Entering a deserted classroom Sakura headed to the window sill.

"I saw your preformance earlier Sakura" a monotone voice said from the shadow's.

"So...what of it, it's not like she didn't deserves it" Sakura said while starring out the classroom window.

Coming closer to Sakura, the shadowed man wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Don't create any more trouble ok"

"I won't" Sakura said while smiling,_ 'Lier' _

Sighing in frustration, the shadowed man headed towards the door, "When will you ever learn little sister"

"Never.................." Sakura whispered as the door click shut._ 'Never Aniki never'_

_'Sakura what the hell happened to you' _

_'It's quite simple Aniki, you and I know why']_

_'I'm sorry imouto, I'm so sorry'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Renei walked off, "Come along Brittny, you angered Sakura enough". Looking down at the floor Brittny wondered how she angered Sakura.

Sighing Brittny looked at Renei. "Why was Sakura so angry back there?" Brittny asked.

Halting in her step Renei pursed her lips, without bothering to turn around Renei said.

"It's because of the fact that you were screaming at the Hyuuga Heiress" with that Renei continued along the corridor.

Eye's wide, Brittny stared at Renei's back "T-the H-h-hyuuga, Fuck" Brittny cursed.

Rolling her eye's Renei turned "Come on" she called out.

Stepping inside their Homeroom, Renei spotted Sasuke and the other's. Taking a seat at the back as well, Renei tooked her cell phone out of her prada bag.

Taking a seat as well, Brittny started to flirt with a jock.

Looking around, Sasuke noted that Haruno wasn't in class yet and neither was Hinata. Thinking nothing of it Sasuke turned and looked out the window, he had ofcourse the perfect view of the cherry blossom tree outside.

Narrowing his eye's Sasuke saw a man walking out of the school, passing the cherry blossom tree.

Up ahead Sasuke saw his brother and the whole Akatsuki gang. Averting his gaze seeing that the man was no treat Sasuke continued to watch the tree as petals fall to the ground, missing the look that was shot his way completely, from the same man he was watching a few seconds ago.

Hearing the door opening Sasuke paid it no mind, but then all of a sudden the whole class quiet down and the sound of soft foot steps reached Sasuke's ears.

He also heard Ai's sharp in take of breath, wondering what was going on Sasuke tore his gaze away from the window only to stare directly at shimmering emeralds.

Tension rose as no one made a move. Sakura continued to look at Sasuke's eye's, neither broke eye contact as Sakura continued to walk to her seat.

They only broke eye contact when Sakura tooked her seat and whispered something to Renei's ear which she laughed out of.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke looked out the window but instead of starring at the tree he watched Sakura's reflection. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to do it.

The door once again opened and in came in Hinata. Seeing that it was Hinata, Naruto perked up.

"HEY! HINATA OVER HERE, I SAVED YOU A SEAT!" Giggling at Naruto's loudness, Hinata headed towards him. But as she neared she saw Sakura, Stopping by Sakura's seat Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"H-hello Sak-kura" Hinata said in greeting.

The whole class gaped at her, heck even the ever stoic Sasuke turned to look.

Looking at Hinata, Sakura smiled affectionally, it was those type of smile a older sister would to their younger siblings. "Hi to you too Hinata" with that Hinata carried on walking.

Everyone was shock, they were still digesting the fact that _the_ Haruno Sakura just _smiled_ and allowed someone to call her, her _first _name.

Something was up, something was definately up.

---------------OWARI

So that's chapter 4

just to clear it up-

-Yes Sakura's brother is an Akatsuki member

-Sasuke and Sai are TWINS

-Itachi is not evil

-Brittny is a Watanabi, she's Ami's cousin

-Ai and Ami are two person not one

- The shadow wasn't Sai

**-----------sneak peak----------**

"SAKURAAA!!!!!!!!" Renei screamed

"She's bleeding!" Naruto choked out

"I can fucking see that" Sasuke grunted as he tried to cover the wound.

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Ai said, her eye's brimming with tears.

"Well you fuckin did so live with it you bitch" Renei said as Sai hold her back.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!" Renei screamed out.

-------------------------------------------


	5. His Kiss, Her Accident

Previously:

_HEY! HINATA OVER HERE I SAVED YOU A SEAT!" Giggling at Naruto's loudness, Hinata headed towards him. But as she neared she saw Sakura, Stopping by Sakura's seat Hinata smiled at Sakura. _

_"H-hello Sak-kura" Hinata said in greeting._

_The whole class gaped at her even Sasuke turned to look._

_Looking at Hinata, Sakura smiled affectionally, it was those type of smile a older sister would to their younger siblings. "Hi to you too Hinata" with that Hinata carried on walking._

_Everyone was shock, they were still digesting the fact that the__Haruno Sakura just smiled__and allowed someone to call her, her first name._

_Something was up, something was definately up_.

_**Chapter 5: His Kiss, Her Accident**_

"Quiet down class" Kakashi said carelessly as he turned a page on his book. Everyone sweatdropped as their late teacher arrived. "Uh Kakashi-sensei if you haven't notice the whole class is quiet" Tenten said akwardly to a now giggling teacher, seriously their teacher was a complete pervert.

The whole class looked at their supposedly teacher, how Kakashi-sensei ever had a degree on teaching they all will never know.

Ding Dong

"The morning announcement is about to start, will every student please turn their attention to the front. Thank you that is all" The cool voice of Shizune said.

Ding Dong

Everyone turned their attention to the interactive white board at the front of the class. The wall then started to turn and the interactive white board was replaced by a wide screen plasma t.v.

"Welcome students to a new year of Konoha Fire High" Tsunade said from the screen " As expected of all of you, I want you all to up hold the reputation KFH have obtained I expect it to be never tarnished. This year as you all heard, we have built a University called Konoha Fire University. I expect everyone of you know the rules so I won't go on to details." Tsunade

continued.

"I expect freshman's to read the school rules, if you choose not to well....I wont go into details. Sophomers maintain the standards you've set since last year, I would not expect anything less. Juniors, because of last years fiasco involving half of the schools science lad being demolish by your doings. You are all therefore suspended on using chemicals outside of class without being appointed instructors.

"To the Seniors, I understand that there is no trouble to be caused unlike last year. I expect everyone to behave accordingly, specially some of you. Do I make myself clear, put in mind anyone of you can be suspended in a snap."

"As tradition, the first day of Konoha Fire High is for you all to sign up to clubs, I expect everything to go well. That concludes this morning announcement, that is all" With that the screen went black.

Silence engulped the whole class and then after a few seconds the whole class started to talk excitedly.

"So Sakura, what club are you joining?" Renei asked while she put away her cell phone.

"Dance, Choir as well as the Drama club" _'and Ninja arts but you guys don't need to know that' _Sakura said while she flipped her hair back. "How about you?"

"Same thing.......well the Dance and drama club part, I'm also joining tennis" Renei said "How about you Brittny?"

"Cheerleading and Dance" was the blonde girl's reply.

"Sweet so we're all together in Dance" Renei said with a laugh.

"I guess so" Brittny said, with that the three girls started laughing.

Across from them Naruto was asking the whole gang the same question.

"Hmmm...is it me or the hag said too many 'I expect' blah blah blah, Well whatever, so what are you guys gonna do? I'm joinning Football and Ninja arts" Naruto said.

"Football and Ninja arts" Sasuke said off-handedly

"Art and Ninja arts" Sai said as he continued to sketch something on his sketch book.

"Karate, Football and Ninja arts" Neji said soon after.

"ummm Neji isn't Karate and Ninja art's sorta the same thing" Naruto asked lamely as he scratched his head.

"actually it's not, it's quite different" Tenten said saving Naruto from certain death.

Ignoring Naruto and Tenten who were discusing the difference between Karate and Ninja arts Shikamaru carried on.

"Maths club, Photography and Ninja arts" Shikamaru muttered fighting off sleep.

"Well I'm joining cheerleading, Dance and drama" Ino said proudly.

"I'm joining Choir, dance and Photography" Hinata said.

"Karate, Ninja arts drama and dance" Tenten said.

"Ami and I are joinning Cheerleading and Dance but I'm also joining Ninja arts" Ai said.

With that the group started planning what they were going to do after school.

Every school have 5 streets made specifically. It's there so that students can have anything they need and want.

You see the street's are categorised. In the first street there are cafe's, restaurant and food stalls.

On the second street, it's all form of intertainment like cinemas, bowling alleys, arcades and clubs.

The third street is where girls buy everything they need from designer bags to clothes and makeups. Salons and spa are also set up here, in other words it was a girls sanctuary and to boys, it was like a horror scene from a movie.

The fourth street is where Boys buy their clothes and well..... boy stuffs.

And last but not least, street number five is where a massive park is set up, there's lots of trees and it make the perfect hangout spot. Unlike other parks it's not suffocated with trees, flowers and benches.

"We should check out the new cafe." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah we should, I heard they make awesome cakes and stuff" Ino said excitedly. "What was the cafe called again.............."

"............."

Everyone looked at Ino blankly, As if they would know.

"I take it that no one knows" Ino said sighing, eye's closed in deep concentration.

Sighing Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sakura Heaven"

"What" Naruto said dumbly.

"The cafe you were talking about, it's Sakura heaven" Sasuke repeated.

"Ok..........." Ino said akwardly.

"So we should totally check it out after school, all in favor raise your hands". Tenten said as she watched Ino, Hinata, Ai, Ami and Naruto raise their hands.

Looking at the four boys that didn't answer, the girls and Naruto glared at them.

"I can't go I have something to do" Sai said rolling his eyes, accepting his excuse the girls and Naruto turned to look at Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Whatever.......troublesome" Shikamaru said agreeing on going.

"Hn" Neji said as he nodded.

"Hn" was Sasuke's answers, they all didn't know what he meant so they turn to look at Neji. He was bound to know what Sasuke ment, after all they both speak the same language.

"That was whatever" Neji said while rolling his eyes.

"YAY! we're going" a voice exclaimned, strangely everyone expected those words to come out of Ino's mouth better yet from a _girls_ mouth but instead it came from Naruto.

"Dude" Neji said as he looked at Naruto strangely.

"What I'm just excited that's all so anyways, after eating there we should totally....." with Naruto's constant blabbing everyone turned to do their own thing, except Hinata she stayed to listen.

"Class I'm about to start role call so everyone answer your names" Kakashi said as he looked at his class.

"Ang Li" he started.

"Here"

Tuning him out Sakura looked around the class, she noticed boy's were staring at her while girls glared at the boys. Of course the girls wouldn't glare at her they wouldn't want to have a beat down now would they.

Smirking cockily Sakura answered her name when she was called.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Here" Sakura said, her voice soft and melodic. Marking her in Kakashi went to the next name and funny enough it was

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Here" Instead of a soft and melodic voice his was husky and deep, a perfect counter part for Sakura's own.

_'Strange'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his register, _'Every name on my list are in alphabetical order except those two, must be Shizune's doing. She always did wanted to get those two together'_ Kakashi thought amused._ 'can't say I don't either'_. Smirking in mischief Kakashi carried on with the register.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Here"

A couple of seconds later Kakashi finished the register, glancing around Kakashi surveyed this year's class_. ' I have the most dramatic people in my class'_ He noted in amusement.

_'Alright! this year's going to be a interesting one' _with that Kakashi tooked out his orange book and began to read.

The clock tower rang as homeroom ended, unlike normal high school student that would just rush out of the classroom like 'homicidal freaks' as their principle kindly put it, everyone stood up in perfect sync.

"Ja ne Hatake-sensei" the whole class said while bowing slightly as a sign of respect, after all you wouldn't expect less from the elites. They would have done it at the beginning of the lesson too, if they hadn't known the fact that the copy nin would never be on time.

"Ja ne" Kakashi said as he walked out of the classroom first, as soon as he exited the whole class tooked their leave as well.

"Let's go" Sakura said, nodding in agreement the 2 girls followed Sakura out. "So I guess we have to go to cheerleading try out's first couse it's one of the only club that start straight away" Renei said as she put her stuff in her locker. "Yeah" Brittny said nodding, she was re-touching her lip gloss.

"You guys go on ahead I'm just gonna put my bag in my locker" Sakura said while walking away, not even waiting for a reply.

Shrugging Renei took her laptop from her locker, headed outside they bumped with their girl rivals on the way, sharing a look Renei and Brittny smirked. Giving Renei a wink Brittny 'accidentaly' bumped into Ino.

"Whoops my bad, did you have a nice trip on the floor" Brittny sneered out

" Watch it" Ino said when she noticed it was Brittny and Renei. "Hey Brittny, guess what?" Renei said in a sing song voice, completely ignoring Ino, Ai, Ami, Tenten and Hinata.

"What" Brittny said her lips stretched into a twisted smile.

"Is it me or do I see _trash_ on the way" Renei sneered out while looking pointedly at the girls infront of them.

"Of course it's not you Renei cause I see trash too" Brittny said, with that the two girls shrieked in laughter.

"Hey Ami guess what" Ai said in a sing song voice, she was obviously mocking Renei.

"what" Ami said, her voice sounding like a screeching bird.

"I see slut" Ai said while pointing at Brittny "and slutier" she continued but this time she was pointing at Renei

"and yet the sluttiest of them all isn't here" Ai said, dissing Renei, Brittny and not only that Sakura.

As if on cue Sakura showed up.

"If I were you I'll shut up" Sakura said coolly as she stood up from the wall she was leaning against from.

She obviously heard the whole conversation but choosed not to speak out.

"And you should feel lucky" Sakura added."Why would we feel lucky Haruno" Ai spatted out.

"Cuz you'll achieve your life long dream, I'll give you a beat down _personally_" Sakura sneered out.

"Is that a challenge Haruno" Ami said backing up her friend.

"What do you think oh wait" Renei said while faking a gasp "that's right you don't think, you cant even think to save shit" Renei continued, no way in hell was Sakura dealing with this crap alone.

"I wasn't speaking with you Amber" Ami retorted infunerated, "I think it's you who cant think"

"Funny Sakura wasn't speaking to you either she was speaking to the bitch you call 'friend'" Renei answered back.

Ignoring the bickering girls Sakura walked up to Ai sucessing on silencing the two bickering girls. "I accept you challenge Monoke meet me by the dance studio, I heard your trying out for Dance we'll settle this there" with that Sakura walked on forward, her shoulder bumping against Ai.

"Renei, Brittny let's go" Sakura said.

"Your in luck this time but next time you won't be so lucky" Ami said, snorting in disbelief Renei looked at Ami.

"As if Watanabi, it's you who's lucky". Turning back around Renei followed Sakura.

"See ya around" Brittny sneered out to Ai as she looked at Ai from head to toe. "Tch, bitch" with that Brittny walked right through Ai and Ami sucessing on bumping the two girls shoulders as she walked through.

Heading toward the changing room Brittny changed from her school uniform to the PE uniform. It consist of a Balck short with A crimson Red T-shirt with the school logo in it.

She was headed out side to the field only to get distracted.

-----a few minutes later----

Rounding the corner Brittny saw Renei and Sakura waiting at the bleachers. "Took you long enough" Renei stated as she continue to type away in her lap top.

"I was just....taking care of business" Brittny said while grinning, "let just say on the way here I got distracted" she continued.

"Who was it _this_ time" Renei said while rolling her yes. "Brad Ryan" was Brittny's simple reply.

"Who's that" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Small forward on the basketball team" Renei said. "That's him right there" Renei said while showing Sakura a picture of a tall brown haired guy on her lap top. Renei was currently hacked in to the schools data base.

Nodding in approval Sakura looked at Brittny. "Not bad" she said and she was right Brad Ryan was a good looking guy.

"But" Renei said while smirking, "He has a girlfriend" she finished.

"Even better, good job Brittny" Sakura said while smirking. "Thank you I do try" Brittny said in mock innocence, bursting out in laughter the three girls high fived.

"God we're such a bitch" Rener said while shaking her head. "Yeah but we are hot, rich and sexy bitches" Brittny said with a wink.

"So true and not only that we look good doing it" Sakura said.

"Like totally" Renei and Brittny said at the same time. The three girl were cut off when cheerleading audition was about to start.

"Urgh I guess I better go, I'll see you guys later" Brittny said as she flicked her hair back. "I wish I tied my hair back" she continued, standing up Brittny got off the bleachers.

Sakura glanced down at the girls that was practising their routine, she looked on in cold amusement as she watched Ai fall and stumble, "Stupid girl, she thought she could pull that stunt off" Renei said while laughing.

Ai was trying to pull off a kick double, a kick double is when while up high in the air one of her leg is raised up while the other isn't, the leg that is raised help them to do a double twist in the air.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time watching her" Renei said while turning away. "Hey check it out Sakura, Hottie checking you out"

"Renei status please, after all I just don't go for anyone" Sakura said with a smirk "but I gotta hand it to him he is hot" Sakura said while she stared back at deep blue eyes.

"We'll it say's here in the school's data base that he's Asakura Seth, soon to be CEO of Asakura Corp, they deal with steel". Renei said as she looked at her lap top.

"Asakura huh, we'll see if he proves to be interesting and worth my time." Sakura said while smirking at Seth's direction.

Hearing shouts and laughter, Renei didn't bother to look up to know who was heading their way.

"The boy's football time are heading in our direction, well a few of them anyways" Renei said as she closed her lap top.

"Hey ladies, what are you guys up too?" Renji Hayate said as he sat down next to Renei. Hayate had Blond short hair that was spiked up, he had green eye's and he stood at 6'0.

Lifting her right hand Renei caressed Hayate's right cheeck, leaning closer she let her lips brushed against Hayate's ear. "What do you think?" Renei said seductively while pulling away.

"Shit!, that was hot" Kouru Jin said from behind only to be hit in the head by the guy nextt to him, Jin had chocolate messy locks completed with a set of amber eyes. He stood at 6'1 and a major hottie in the whole school not only that he was the class pervert.

"My sincere apologies for my team mates appaling behavior Haruno-san, Amber san" Soka Kyouya said to Sakura and Renei as he sat down next to Sakura.

Curling her lips to a smile Sakura looked at the boy next to her. "Don't worry about it Soka-kun and please do call me Sakura".

Kyouya to put it blantly was one of the handsomest guy in the whole school. He came second to Uchiha Sasuke's good looks. Kyouya had raven black with dark blue eyes, he was charming, smart and rich.

He was the complete package and he was Haruno Sakura's next target. _'Screw Asakura, your next' _Sakura thought as she smiled at Kyouya.

"So be it then.......Sakura" Kyouya said while smiling. "Call me Kyouya as well"

"I'd like that Kyouya-kun" Sakura said while touching Kyouya's arm. "Would you like to take a walk with me" Kyouya suggested as he stood up.

"I think I will" standing up Sakura looked at Renei. "Hey Renei I catch you later at the canteen, the normal seat alright"

"Yah go on ahead Sakura" Renei said while waving good bye. Sakura didn't failed to notice Renei left hand interwined with Hayates own. Renei noticing Sakura's expression opened her mouth and mouthed _"I'll tell you later"_.

Nodding in understanding Sakura tooked the arm Kyouya offered her, after all being born in a rich family has it's expectation. "So Hayate and Amber-san are dating now" Kyouya said when they were out of hearing range.

"I guess they are" Sakura said while smilling. "Sakura..... if you don't mind me asking why, I've noticed that Uchiha-san doesn't like you very much" Kyouya stated as he lead Sakura through 'the cheery lane'.

The cheery lane as the students dubbed it was a straight lane that lead out of the school it self. It also leads to fifth street where the huge park was stationed.

"Well your right on that one, he doesn't like me I guess" Sakura said while looking at Sakura trees that was lined up.

"Interesting" Kyouya muttered mostly to himself but Sakura heard him anyways. "Indeed" Sakura said while smiling.

_'but Sakura the real question is why'_ Kyouya thought as he glanced down at the vixen next to him. Nothing more was said as Kyouya and Sakura walked in peace, although every now and then Kyouya would say something and Sakura would laugh.

Unknown to the pair, a pair of eyes were watching them.

Sasuke watched as Haruno and Soka pass by. Feeling compalled to follow Sasuke spied on the pair, although he didn't know why after all it was none of his business what Haruno and Soka do.

There wa something in Sasuke that wanted to rip off Soka's hand that was placed at the middle of Sakura's back. He didn't know why but he felt....._jealouse_.

Clenching his fist, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he noticed that Kyouya's hand was getting a tad bit lower (perhaps if he hadn't notice Sakura nearly trip and Kyouya merely steadied her).

Sasuke's mood eased a little as Sakura laughed only for it to return when he realised it was Kyouya who made her laugh in the first place. _'Bastard'_

Sasuke was about to come out of his hiding place and beat Kyouya in a bloody pulp when he realise exactly who he wa spying on.

_'What the hell am I doing, this is Haruno were talking about. What is wrong with me' _Sasuke thought as he turned back around.

_'Did Haruno put a spell on me or something' _

Clearing his thoughts Sasuke headed towards the canteen. Damn, now he had to explain to the blonde idiot he called best friend on why he tooked so long on getting Ai from practise, only to return late with no Ai.

Cursing all the way to the canteen or mess hall Sasuke spotted Naruto stright away. His loud voice was unmistakable, Naruto was with the other's already.

"Hey teme what took you so long every one was waiting for you" Naruto said he continued to inhale his ramen.

"Hn" was his short reply.

It didn't take a geniuse to realise the Uchiha was in a bad mood. Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke stared outside the opened window.

Ai looked at Sasuke as he looked out the window, curious Ai followed the direction Sasuke was lookin at only for it to point at a cheery blossom tree.

Angry Ai looked at Sasuke._ 'Why does he always stare at cherry blossoms, why not me I'm his girlfriend for god sake' _Ai thought angrily as she glared at the tree.

"Sasuke-kun" Ai purred as she touched Sasuke's arm, it was obvious that she was trying to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Not now Ai" Sasuke said as he shooked of Ai's hand.

"Sasuke-kun can you come and watch me audition" Ai said her eyes twinkling slightly.

"Hn"

"Great" Ai squealed as she hugged Sasuke's left arm.

Ordering their lunch from a waiter, the whole gang chatted amongst themselves as they waited for their order except of course Sasuke, Ai was doing all the talking.

After their lunch the whole gang headed towards the dance studio.

"So let me get this straight, you bumped into Haruno's groupies along the way to practise and you guys started a CAT FIGHT!" Naruto screamed out to Ino.

"Well basically yes"

"How could I miss that" Naruto sobbed with tears running down his face.

"Anyways Naruto before you get all dramatic on us, Ai challenge Haruno to a dance fight" Tenten said while smiling at her boyfriend.

"A what what"

"A dance fight, it's when dancers show off their moves and if the oppenant cant bring it they lose" Hinata said with out stuttering.

Freezing up the whole gang except Sasuke, Ai and Ami stopped to look at Hinata.

"Hinata" Naruto said while gasping dramatically. "Your not stuttering any more I'm so proud of you" he continued while wiping a fake tear of his eyes.

"Shut up moron" Neji said while glaring at the blonde with that grouped carried on walking.

"Ok moving on Oh my gosh Hinata your not stuttering anymore" Ino said with stars in her eye's.

"Yeah well a friend of mine tought me how" Hinata replied.

Confused Everyone glanced at eachother.

"Who was it Hinata" Naruto asked, he wanted to know . "Oh it's Sakura, Haruno Sakura are you guys friends with her?" Hinata asked her eye's twinkling happily. "She's the nicest girl ever"

For the second time that day all of them frozed up even the almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

"No" was Sasuke said his voice livid. "We're not friends with her" with that Sasuke carried on walking Ai by his side.

"It'll do good for you not to socialise with her Hinata" Neji said to his cousin his gaze penetrating.

"But Sakura is really nice and charmi......." Hinata argued only to be cut off by Ai. "She's playing you for a fool Hinata"

"Excuse me" Hinta said indignified " I don't think I gave you permission to call me by my first name" she continued her eyes burning. She didn't like this Ai girl at all.

Taken aback Ai was about to retort back when Sasuke glanced at her. Not wanting to make a fool out of her self Ai turned to look at Hinata. "I apologise Hyuuga-_san_" Ai said in a sickly sweet voice. _'Bitch' _

"I have to agree on Ai on this one Hinata, Haruno is not someone you want to tangle your self to" Ino said as she glanced at the girl worriedly.

Choosing not to answer or listen Hinata remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Opening the double doors to the Dance studio the boys sat down in the bleachers by the front while the girls went to the changing room to change.

In the dance club, you can't join if you don't know alot of dances such as walts, tango, street style hip hop, ballet and many more. You could say Konoha Fire Junior, Konoha Fire High and Konoha Fire University academy trains many of the best professionals in the world.

All of the girls were lined up to a single line, there were alot of boys in the bleachers Shikamaru noticed. _'Haruno's definately here' _Shikamaru thought. "Troublesome"

"Tch Ugly's here" Sai said as he noticed Sakura at the line. Sai wasn't an enemy of Sakura, he was far from it actually but Sasuke or the others except Naruto don't know that as far as their concern Sai was just Sakura's acquintance.

"Yeah" Naruto said nodding in agreement as he saw the unmissable pink hair

It was well known that Sakura was a talented dancer, no one really knew who was better at dancing. Ai or Sakura, Because every year this two was split, them being in different groups ment that they didn't have a chance to dance battle.

"It's starting" Neji stated as the dance structor came inside.

"Alright everyone get in groups of four, make a routine from this music and well go on from there" Madame Maximee said as she put the cd on massive music system.

Madame Maximee was a 39 year old woman that was the best dance instructor in the whole world. She was known from the champions she trained and not only that she was also a retired dancer herself, she won the best dancer award 8 years straight. She won at the age of 22, she was dubbed as the youngest woman to win at a young age.

Ino and Tenten looked around for Hinata because she suddenly disappeared

"Where did Hinata go?" Ino asked Ai as she stretched and warmed up, since Hinata wasn't there Ino. Ai. Ami and Tenten were a group.

"Look she's over there with _them_" Ami whispered harshly as she pointed at the right and sure enough there was Hinata talking to Sakura with Renei and Brittny by her side.

"They seem to be..... having fun" Tenten said confused.

Across the room Brittny was apologising to Hinata.

"I'm really sorry Hinata I didn't mean to yell at you earlier, can you forgive. Old habits die hard you see" Brittny said her eye's apologetic.

"Yeah I forgive you don't worry about it" Hinata said as she giggled lightly.

"So anyways what type of dance are we gonna do to this song" Renei asked as she continued to listen to the sound track. "Not bad"

"Well we could mix in 2 type of dancing" Brittny sudgested.

"So what are we mixing up" Hinata asked.

"Hip-Hop and ballet" Brittny, Renei, Hinata and Sakura said at the same time after a few seconds. Bursting out in loud laughter the four girls cought Naruto and the boy's attention.

"Is that Hinata with Sakura" Naruto said indisbelief, he didn't notice the slip up with the name. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke looked at Naruto suspiciosly. This also didn't escape Neji, Sai nor Shikamaru.

"Why did you call her that?" Sasuke asked or more like demanded. "Call her what" Naruto asked confused. "You called her Sakura" Neji said, quite interested at the subject at hand.

"Umm I don't know it was just a slip up" Naruto said while scratching his head. _'Shit that was close'._

Believing him Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke returned their attention at the front.

Glaring at him, Sai shot Naruto a look. _'You idiot you nearly slip' _ Sai mouthed to Naruto without the others noticing.

_'Sorry'_ Naruto mouthed back.

Turning away Sai looked at Madam Maximee as she stopped the soundtrack.

"Alright ladies it's been over 25 minutes now show me what you got" Madame Maximee said as she glanced around the class, taking note of the fact that everyone was glaring at each other._ 'Good their very competitive' _She thought to herself while smirking.

"Alright up first.........You" Madame Maximee said while pointing at a group of Blondies.

There were many good dancers but that was just it they were only good, all though it could improve Madame Maximee was expecting magic and yet none of the first few rose any magic. Sure they were good but so was any other school, they just have to train harder.

"Alright......You and make it worth my while" Madame Maximee said while Pointing at Ai's group.

"On my mark1..2..3...4 go!" with that the music started to drift off the speakers. The four girls were excellent, they were all very good dancer but Madame Maximee had to say that Ami was not that good. Frowning Madame Maximee shooked her head as Ai missed a beat, although it wasn't noticable or even barely detectable Madame Maximee's keen eye's saw it.

The 4 girl moved in perfect sync, The danced like professionals but they lacked something.

As the last note of the music stop the four girls panted. "Very good" Madame Maximee said "But you 2 lacked something" Madame Maximee continued while pointing at Ai and Ami. "You lacked the passion for dancing, the feeling of preforming, the adrelina. I do not feel your emotions radiating at all"

Every one was confused they didn't get what she meant except of course 2 people. It was Renei and Sakura, Renei knew because she seen Sakura dance and Sakura was the perfect definition of all the things Madame Maximee just said.

"Very well next group........You" Madame Maximee said while poiting at Renei.

Standing up the four girls waited for the music to start while every one in the bleachers watched as the four girls close their eyes. Renei and Brittny was at the back while Sakura and Hinata was in the front, they made a box.

The song 'With You' by Jessica Simpson started playing. Confused all of the people in the bleachers looked at Madame Maximee who was smirking.

"Hey she changed the song" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Crazy old hag" Sai muttered underneat his breath.

Even though a different song was played the tempo was still the same as well as the beat so Sakura and the other's didn't worry.

_'Let see how good you are Haruno Sakura'_ Madame Maximee thought

**The real me is a southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying on the grass just talkin' 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated**

When the song came on the four girl who still had their eyes closed held out their arms, Their arms were moving in elegant twist's and turns but when the singer started to sing all four girls shot their eyes open. The four girls in perfect syn started to dance, their movement's were very fluid but fast and organised, the tempo of their movement were in perfect syc with the music.

**I start thinkin' about it,  
Almost forgot what it was like,  
To know when it feels right **

Twisting and turning the four girls shooked their hips, When the first chorus came on smile's were gracing their faces.

**But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you**

"It seems like their having fun" Neji stated, taking note of the smile that graced Hinata's features.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed.

**(what the four girl mouthed)**

**With you, With you, With you oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Now that I'm with you**

When the 'with you' part came on, it was right after the first chorus The four girls mouthed the words while pointing at the crowd, all the boys went wild 

Getting back on their formation the four lined up side by side. and started to dance, there were respectable distance between them so the couldn't hit each other while dancing.

Brittny stepped forward and started to dance on her own, behind her the girls had their back turned. Her dance was dirty but not overly so, even though it was dirty it was flamed by adrelina.

**You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know**

Getting back in the line Renei stepped out, she was working the crowd, they were cheering her on. Every move she made was made of passion, it was totally hard core

**  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me**

It was Hinata's turn, her movement was bold and sassy. She shaked her hips for all she's worth. Her dance were styled to suite the song. Gone was the shy timid girl and it's place was a sassy one.

Eyes bulging Naruto wooted, behind him Neji took note on every boy in the dance studio whose eye's were far to savage for his liking.

**'Cuz I start thinkin' about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right  
'Cuz with you**

Sakura stepped up and the noise in the studio increased, she danced away like the world didn't matter. Her hair was whipping around following her movement. Her moves was sharp yet it had a hint of softness. Her body glided from one movement to the other, she never missed a beat.

Her dance was flamed with passion yet it was elegant. She moved like a elegant swan but it was fueled by burning fire. Sakura cought the interst of Madame Maximee as she continued to dance. Glancing around Madame Maximee saw that everyone was mesmerized, their eyes were practically glued on Sakura's small form.

**  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now**

Getting in line with the others the four girl continued dancing for all their worth.

**  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, with you,with you, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) **

**Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself**

With you

They danced faster, spinned faster, moved faster as the song continued. ****

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy

They were all dancing beautifully.

**  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you (Now that I'm with you)x2**

As the last note came from the song, the four girls paused and held out their hand while pointing at the crowd and Sakura just happened to point directly at you guessed it Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now that was what I was talking about ladies, magnificent" Madame Maximee said while smiling "Alright tommorow I'll post the names on who made this year's team that is all" With that Madame Maximee tooked her leave.

Walking towards the bleachers Sakura grabbed her water bottle while Brittny, Renei and Hinata sat down.

"Oh My gosh, that was so, omg" Brittny said while smiling.

"Breath Brittny breath" Renei said while smiling at Brittny.

"That was so fun" Hinata said as she panted. "Yeah it was wasn't it" Sakura said while drinking her water bottle.

Eveyone slowly went out of the gym while throwing compliments at the four girls. The only one's left was the Naruto gang and the three QBs

"Hinata let's go" Neji said coldly while glaring at the three girls.

"But Neji-nii-san.." Hinata said pleadingly only to be cut off by Sakura touching her arm "You should go Hinata"

"Haruno don't touch my cousin" Neji spat out coldly.

"What if I want to, what are you, afraid she'll get germs off me" Sakura said sarcasticly.

"Thats the point Haruno, we wouldn't want her to catch something" Ami said while smirking.

Snorting Renei looked at Ami " She shouldn't be next to you coz then she'll _surely_ catch something"

Furious Ami turned red "Bitch" She spat out angrily.

"Where? oh yeah _it's_ right there" Sakura said while pointing at Ai.

"Back off Haruno" Sasuke said as he step closer to Sakura it was the first mistake he did.

Her scent was intoxicating, he wanted to get away and yet he also didn't want to. She smelled so good, she smelt of cherry blossom and.....rain, his favourite combination and some how, some way her scent, it smelled _familiar_.

"Why should I Uchiha" Sakura said as she stepped even closer, they were just a few inches apart now.

He smelled of winter just like she remembered, after all this time he still smelled the same. Smiling sadly Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

Leaning in closer Sasuke gazed at her eyes "Because I said so" Sasuke growled out. Without warning Sakura suddenly grabbed Sasuke's head and crashed his lips on hers.

Her lips were soft and she tasted of cherries, Sasuke didn't know why but when he felt her lips he responded. He responded to her kiss like that was how it was supposed to be, like he did it before and what scared him the most was that he_ liked _it.

Everyone was shocked and dumbfounded.

Renei had to hand it to Sakura, that was quite shocking. Smirking Renei looked at every one's expression only to lock eyes with Sai.

"URGH" A shrieked echoed in the studio as Ai screamed, grabbing Sakura's hand Ai pulled Sakura off of Sasuke.

"Get you filthy mouth of my boyfriend's"

"Chill Monoke, It's not like he didn't enjoy it" Sakura said while smirking at Ai.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Ai Enough" Sasuke's voice pierced through the air as Ai quiet down, shocked Ai looked at Sasuke to Sakura. Furious Ai turned to look at Sakura.

No one knew what happened but the next thing they knew was that Ai pushed Sakura down in anger, but right behind her was the bleachers.

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed as Sakura's head made contact with the floor..

"SAKURAAA!!!!!!!!" Renei screamed

"She's bleeding!" Naruto choked out

"I can fucking see that" Sasuke grunted as he tried to cover the wound.

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Ai said, her eye's brimming with tears.

"Well you fuckin did so live with it you bitch" Renei said as Sai hold her back.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!" Renei screamed out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT OK" Ai screamed out.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Neji screamed out as he checked Sakura's pulse. "She's just unconscious some one call the nurse quick!"

"We'll go" Ino and Tenten said as they runned out.

"I better call her brother" Renei said while taking her phone out.

"Hello, Sakura she's got into an accident.............she hit her head on the bleachers...............yes........she was pushed.....alright bye"

"What did he say" Brittny asked.

"He'll be here in a few minutes and he's pissed" Renei said while wincing.

"Shit" Brittny muttered underneat her breath.

Sakura's brother was coming and he's pissed, this was not good and just when life was getting better this happened.

--------------_**Owari**_

So that's chapter 5: His Kiss, Her Accident.

Sorry but I didn't write a sneak peak on this chap you all just have to wait for the next chapter lol.

I've also noticed that I have alot of spelling mistakes and typo errors so I apologise for them in advance.

To-Kaydreams - well I can't say who it is it might be Sasori but I'm not promising anything, don't worry his going to be in the next chapter and I promise you'll all know who he is.

There are more things to come this is just the beginning.

But I do leave hints in the story on what is to come so what out for them, all in due time eveverything would clear out but right now you all just have to stay in the dark lol.

I'm not asking much but please _**REVIEW**_

I recieved 15 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 4 YAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE AUTHORS THAT READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY, AGAIN PLS REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO.........................................**_

_**SHAMANIC CHERRY**_


	6. She'll get you back bitch, count on it

**Previously**

_"Shit I better call her brother" Renei said while taking her phone out._

_"Hello, Sakura she's got into an accident.............she hit her head on the bleachers...............yes........she was pushed.....alright bye"_

_"What did he say" Brittny asked._

_"He'll be here in a few minutes and he's pissed" Renei said while wincing._

_"Shit" Brittny muttered underneat her breath._

_Sakura's brother was coming and he's pissed, this was not good and just when life was getting better this happened._

_**Chapter 6: **_

Sun light danced around the room as Naruto continued to look around in Sakura's living room.

Looking ahead Naruto noticed a big portrait of Sakura on the wall. She was standing next a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom and right next to the portrait was a picture, Sakura and her brother.

Turning away from the pictures Naruto turned his attention to the other people in the room.

"This is all your girlfriend's fault Uchiha" Brittny spatted out weakly as she glared at Ai.

Brittny, Renei and Hinata were seated together on leather sofa across the whole Naruto gang a small glass coffee table keeping them apart.

Sighing in annoyance, Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose, it's been a couple of minutes since the accident happen and the atmosphere around the room haven't lighten up.

"Look there's no point on taking your anger out on Ai, yes I agree that it was her fault but she didn't mean it and it was an accident" Tenten said while lacing her fingers together.

"The hell it was an accident!, how would you know if she didn't mean it?" Renei said through vicious eyes.

"If you haven't notice you all only started hanging out with Monoke and Watanabi when Uchiha and her started going out" she continued.

"Oh that's right" Brittny said sarcasticly while rolling her eyes, "They only been going out since junior year, up untill then you all didn't even spare her a glance" she continued.

"Listen girl it's not any of your business what Ai, Sasuke or any of us do so just back off will you!" Ino said angrily as she stood up in anger.

"No you listen! When my best friend get's involve then I make it my business so why don't_ you _back off!" Renei screamed out as she stood up as at each other's eye's, the two girls panted angrily.

"Listen Ino" Hinata's meek voice started behind Renei, "I have to agree with Renei, she does have a point I mean, think about it if you were on her shoes and your bestfriend was pushed you'll act just like them too" Hinata pointed out as she looked at Ino.

"It's not that I'm against you guys I'm just saying they have a point too" Hinata continued while nodding in Renei and Brittny's direction.

Rolling his eyes in agitation Shikamaru teared his eyes away from the window where clouds can be seen floating by.

"Girls sit down there's no sense on taking your anger out in each other, we all ready see one happen a few minutes ago........troublesome" _'girl fights are such a drag'_ Shikamaru said in frustration

_'When did life started getting troublesome anyway?'._

Glaring at each other one final time the two girls sat down on their seats.

Hearing a sweet tune every one looked at Renei's direction, digging through her hand bag Renei flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

_"How is she?" _a disgruntled voice said from the other line.

"We don't know what's her condition yet" Renei said as she heard a aggravated sigh in the background.

_'Where are you?' _Sakura's brother demanded as Renei heard a car's ignition start.

"Were in Sakura's dorm room, it's dorm 101"Fliching slightly Renei tucked a stray lock that fell in front of her face as the male at the other line cursed accompanied by muffled voices.

_'Where is she?'_

"She's inside her room with the principle and school nurse" Renei answered as the whole Naruto gang listened in. Not even bothering to say good bye Sakura's brother hanged up.

" He's pissed alright" Renei muttered to her self as she flipped her phone shut. "Isn't he always" Brittny whispered as she glanced at Renei.

"Who were you talking to?" Sai asked from the corner he was sitting on, his sketch book resting by his side.

"Sakura's brother" was the simple reply he recieved.

Nodding in understanding Sai grabbed his sketch book and resumed sketching and once again the tense atmosphere remained as the student's waited for injured girl's result.

Glancing at the clock Neji released a sigh, it was 1:35 in the afternoon 20 minutes had already passed since the accident.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Hearing violent knocking the people in the room turned their attention to the door.

"Sakura's brother's here" Brittny stated plainly as she got up to open the door, hesistating for a moment Brittny stopped a few feet away from the door and bit her lip.

_'I don't want to die early' _she thought while glancing at Renei then back to the door.

Noticing Brittny's current distress, Renei stood up and walked pass Brittny to open the door. Renei was quickly pushed a side as the whole Akatsuki memeber's filled the room.

"What are you all doing here" Sasuke demanded as he stood up along with everyone else.

"I belive _I_ should be the one asking _that _question" A cold voice called out. "Now tell me who the_ hell _hurt my sister?"

"Listen it was an accident Ai didn't mean for Sakura to get hurt" Ino reasoned out.

Ignoring Ino and the people on the room, he walked passed them and walked straigh towards Sakura's room without bothering to spare them a glance. Twisting the door knob Sakura's brother looked behind his shoulder.

"I don't have time for your _petty excuses_, take it to someone who_ cares_" and with that he pushed the door open and the sound of the door closing was the only sound heard in the silent living room.

Wide eyed Ino closed her gaping mouth, coldness sure run in the Haruno family that's for sure.

"Who the hell was that" Ami demanded as she looked at Brittny and Renei.

Sitting down at the sofa Renei turn to look at the people before her "That would be Sakura's brother if you haven't notice" Renei gritted out sarcasticly, after all the guy just busted through the room and demanded where his sister was.

How dumb can this girl get.

Rolling her eyes at her cousins stupidity Brittny sat down next to Hinata and Renei. "You know Ami sometimes I wonder why were related".

"You know what I wonder that too" Ami retorted rather nastily as she sneered at the three girls in the sofa. "Watch your mouth" Deidara said as he glared at Ami.

"Who gave you the right to speak to me like that" Ami said as she turned red from anger.

"I gave myself the right yeah" Deidara gritted out while being held back by Sasori. **(A/N: Yeah that's right readers Sasori ain't the brother because Sakura's brother just went in Sakura's bed room. lol)**

"Shut up Ami! no one wants to hear you right now" Naruto snapped as Deidara laughed loudly at her.

Huffing in humilation Ami sat down, saving her self from further humiliation.

Smirking at Ami retreating figure Deidara leaned against the wall along with the other Akatsuki members.

"So what really happened here?" Sasori drawled out to the other occupants of the room.

"Well" Brittny said while furrowing her eye brows "It started after the dance club competition, Hinata and Hyuuga got into a fight and Sakura defended her. Some where along those lines Monoke and Sakura have a BF and that's when Uchiha stepped up" Brittny continued while glancing at each Akatsuki member.

As Brittny continued to explain Itachi's eye's flickered at Sasuke's hunch form next to Naruto.

Noticing Sasuke's furrowed brows Itachi smirked but it soon disapered and his expression turned grim as Brittny's next sentence was uttered.

"Sakura sorta started to make out with Uchiha and that's when Monoke pushed her, but right behind Sakura was the bleachers so she hit her head. That's what happened I guess".

Shooting Sasuke a look, Itachi sighed.

_'I hope your ready to handle certain events that's about to surface. Good luck little brother........your gonna need it.......badly'_. with that in thought Itachi turned and look at Sakura's portrait.

_'And I hope your ready too Sakura because I know for sure I am... not'_

Noticing Itachi's shot look Sasuke straighten, he of course didn't miss the small flicker of emotion in Itahi's eyes as he turned away.

Clenching his eye's shut Sasuke clenched his fist. What the hell was going on?, everything wasn't making sense anymore.

Naruto, Sai and Itachi seemed to know something, usually it wouldn't have bothered him but the simple fact that it involved him was confusing.

What was it that involve him with Haruno Sakura and that kiss what the hell was that for anyway.

He didn't know what disgusted him more: The fact that he liked it or that fact that it was Haruno....fucking, bitchy, fan-girly Haruno.......it just seemed.........wrong?...........didn't it?.

_'wasn't it?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he released an aggravated sigh.

Upon hearing Sasuke's sigh Naruto looke at Sasuke, _'if you only knew Sasuke......if you ony knew'._

Across from the silent group and through the door 3 silhouette surrounded a queen size bed, all of them staring at the beds occupant.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked Shizune as she continued to look at the sleeping girl. "She'll be alright, the blow in the head wasn't that bad but she may encounter some withrawals such as faintness when she woke up".

Releasing a sigh of relief Tsunade turned her attention to the tall young man that was across from her.

"She's all right, you can stop worrying about her now" she said as she turned towards the door. "We'll give you a minute with her" with that Shizune and Tsunade walked out the door leaving the two siblings alone.

Releasing a tired sigh he turned away from the window and looked at his little sister.

'Sakura..........you should really stop getting in trouble speacially when_ he's _involve, you know the rules better than I do and here you go breaking them'.He whispered silently as he continued to look down at her, his eyes passive but his thoughts in turmoil.

Running a hand through his hair he headed towards the door where he knew the others await. Opening the door Pein walked out of his sisters room only to be greeted with Kisame's questioning gaze.

"She's alright" Pein said to the Akatsuki as he took hold of Konan's hand, her eyes worried. Turning his passive eyes to the front he scan the room.

"Now" he started his tone frosty while his expression stony. "Who the hell did _that_ to my sister" he spated while glaring at everyone in the room.

Gulping lightly Ai held her head high when Pein's stopped at her form. "It was me" she spoked out.

Grinning maliciously Kisame tooked a step forward "So your this Ai _person_ blondie over there was talking about" Kisame stated as he shot Ino a look.

"So_ what _if I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Ai foolishly said as she gripped Sasuke's arm who till now remained un-responsive. Noticing the girls dis-comport Kisame's smirk widen.

"What's wrong......you _afraid_?" Kisame mocked as he jeered at the girl. "N-n-no" Ai stuttered as Kisame grinned, he sure was enjoying this.

"Kisame!" Itachi's sharp voice sounded as he stopped his partner on his 'fun', shooting Itachi a look of thanks Ai regain her composure.

"We don't have time to play games with _little girls_, specially _incompetant pathetic ones_" he continued while glancing at Ai coldly who in turn froze in horror and in disbelief.

Noticing the tension in the room Shizune and Tsunade said their goodbyes and left the room.

Enraged Sasuke stood up and glared at his brother, "Don't talk to her like that" Sasuke demanded as Itachi scoffed.

"Please, save your heroism for another day. I'll talk to that _thing_ anyway I want besides who are you to tell me what to say weak, foolish little brother" Itachi sneered out while saying the last few words slowly.

"Bastard!" Sasuke screamed out red in anger as he lunged his fist towards Itachi. Catching Sasuke's fist Itachi slammed Sasuke face first at the wall as the Naruto gang watched in shock and anger.

"Like I said before you are a foolish, weak little brother" Itachi drawled out as he shoved Sasuke in the wall and purposely walked out.

Jeering at Sasuke Kisame walked out to find his partner but not before saying "You brought this to your self kid, seriously you were asking for it"

"I guess this means we have to go too huh...yeah" Deidara grunted as he headed towards the door, Sasori right beside him.

"But Tobi haven't seen Sakura-chan yet" Tobi whined as he followed the two Akatsuki out. "I guess we best be going too then" Konan said as she brushed a stray blue lock off her face.

Grunting in agreement Pein followed his girlfriend out but not before shooting Ai a glare and mouthing something that frozed her in shock.

_'She'll get you back, count on it'_

Smirking at the girls reaction Pein dissapeared as the door fully shut closed, scaring little whinny girls sure was fun.

' SWEET MOTHER FUCKING RAMEN HELL!!! you have recieved one new message Sai-bastard read it' Naruto voice rang loudly from Sai's phone.

"Dickless did you tamper with my phone again"

Grinning widely Naruto shooked his head yes.

Rolling his eyes Sai looked at the new message

Frowning in fustration Sai stood up as he read the text in his cell phone. "I have to go.......I got business to take care of" he said as he turned towards the door.

"See ya later Sai" Naruto said as he shooked his head in understanding. Closing the door behind him Sai headed towards the elevator, the sent message ringing on his mind.

Leaning against the elevator wall Sai released a fustrated sigh.

_'God it's only been one day and it's already getting harder to keep this secret, but I kept her secret up untill now and I'm not about to fail her not this time'_. with renewed strenght Sai leand away from the elevator while painting a fake smile on his face.

_'Ok time to pick up the arrivals'_ with that thought in mind Sai stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the schools garage where his Ferrari was, the sent message still present in his head.

------------------------**Owari**---------------

**A/N**: Alright that was chapter 6 AND yes I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter but I'm not gonna reaveal who the new arrivals are just yet but I'm gonna be nice and give you guys a sneak peak lol.

so here it is-----------

**XXXXXX-Sneak Peak-XXXXXX**

Blinking her eye's open Sakura looked sat up and looked around her dark room, noticing a shadow moving Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Gosh Sakura" A voice started sarcasticly "We've been gone for what a few years and my cousin already forget about me, I feel so loved"

Eye's widening in recognition Sakura leaped out of bed and hugged her favourite cousin.

"What no hugs for us" A male voice said behind the two hugging cousins, "we are your cousins too you know" the male continued.

Giggling in delight Sakura spun around.

"You'r all here!".

"Of course we are darling" the one besides her said. _'and were not about to leave you again............not again not this time' _

-----------------**End**-------------------

_**Most asked Questions asked by Reviewers.**_

**Why is Sakura such a bitch/Fake?**

Well I cant tell you why she's like that cuz well it'll spoil the story.

**Who fell in love with Sakura years ago?**

I'm sorry cant tell you guys that either but I can tell you this, it's not who you guys are thinking and I bet you all think that it's Sasuke right. I have to say it's half right lol.

**Did an accident happen and Sasuke forgot Sakura?**

NOPE that's not what happened so you all have to guess again lolz. ^.^

**What did they mean when things were going good?**

It because well Sakura was MORE of a bitch before senior year but Sakura seemed to lighten up abit. She's not as cruel as before.

**Is Sai and Naruto keeping a asecret about Sakura?**

That would be Yes and No I think. lol

**What happened in the past?**

Something bad lol.

**Does Brittny know about Sakura's real identity/personality?**

Nope she doesn't neither does Renei, Renei only guesses.

-----------------------**End**---------------

**Author's personal message to all readers**

Hi this is shamanic cherry I would all like you to know that in chapter five I had recieved **46 REVIEWS** by nice authors like you guys. (I'm not gonna call you guys fans I'll just call you guys my fellow authors........ it seems weird to me to call you guys fans and besides you all my friends right lol.....I hope)

I was really really happy lol, that was the most review I ever had on ONE SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!. T-T

I thank every Author who have read and reviewed my story so far and I hope you all review this one too.

PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W

seriously please review my life counts on it lol.


	7. I'm not a whore

**Previously:**

_'SWEET MOTHER FUCKING RAMEN HELL!!! you have recieved one new message Sai-bastard read it' Naruto voice rang loudly from Sai's phone._

_"Dickless did you tamper with my phone again"_

_Grinning widely Naruto Shooked his head yes._

_Rolling his eyes Sai looked at the new message_

_Frowning in fustration Sai stood up as he read the text in his cell phone. "I have to go...I got business to take care of" he said as he turned towards the door._

_"See ya later Sai" Naruto said as he shooked his head in understanding. Closing the door behind him Sai headed towards the elevator, the sent message ringing on his mind._

_Leaning against the elevator wall Sai released a fustrated sigh._

_'God it's only been one day and it's already getting harder to keep this secret, but I kept her secret up untill now and I'm not about to fail her not this time'_. _with renewed strenght Sai leand away from the elevator while painting a fake smile on his face._

_'Ok time to pick up the arrivals'_ _with that thought in mind Sai stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the schools garage where his Ferrari was, the sent message still present in his head._

_**Chapter 7:**_

Leaning against his car Sai looked at the 3 people in front of him. "How is she?" a blonde haired girl asked as she looked at the dark haired male before her.

"She's....fine" Sai said while hesitating a little, furrowing his eye brows Sai grimiced mentally. _'If you call having an accident fine then she's absolutely perfect'._

Norrowing his eyes, the crimson haired boy scoffed in disbelief. "Your lying" he stated bluntly his posture frigid.

"Let's just go see her" Temari interupted as she got in the car, the three males following behind her. Starting the ignition Sai drove towards the school and away from the private airport located by the beach.

"Does he...."Temari started hesitantly "does he know the truth yet?" she continued while looking out the passenger window.

"No" was Sai curt reply. Nodding her thanks Temari watched the scenery outside the tinted window.

_'Good it's better that way' _Gaara thought as he looked straight ahead, his mind directed at the thought of his favourite cousin Haruno Sakura.

Sighing Kankuro looked out his window much like Temari but instead of looking at the scenery or thinking about his cousin, he watched giggling girls passed by or that's what he wanted them to believe.

_'Tch cousin you better be happy when I get there or else someone's gonna die'_ Kankuro thought bitterly as his leacherus smile twisted into a half grimice.

Glancing at Kankuro, Gaara clenched his jaw, the ride was taking far too long.

Stopping by a grand building the four people in car entered the glass double doors, upon entering the lobby they quickly entered an empty elevator. Pressing the button in which they were headed too Sai gritted his teeth, he always did hate elevators.

A few seconds pass by and the elevator door opened at the top floor, leading the three siblings towards a door at the end of the hallway, Sai tooked out a card and swiped it at the door.

Entering the room Sai lead them towards Sakura's room, nodding her thanks Temari entered the door followed by her two younger siblings. Leaving the cousins alone Sai quickly headed towards the elvator while plastering a fake smile on his face, he was clearly not needed there.

Blinking her eyes open Sakura sat up and looked around her dark room, noticing a shadow moving Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Gosh Sakura" A voice started sarcasticly "We've been gone for what a few years and my cousin already forgot about me, I feel so loved"

Eyes widening in recognition Sakura leaped out of bed and hugged her favourite cousin.

"What no hugs for us" A male voice said behind the two hugging cousins, "we are your cousins too you know" the male continued.

Giggling in delight Sakura spun around.

"You'r all here!".

"Of course we are darling" the one besides her said. _'and were not about to leave you again...not again not this time' _

Hugging Kankuro, Sakura turned to look at her favourite of favourite cousin of all. "Gaa-chan" Sakura squealed as she jumped into Gaara's arms.

"I missed you" Sakura murmured her face buried at Gaara's neck. "Me too" Gaara said as a small crooked smile placed itself in his lips.

Smiling at the two, Temari giggled and elbowed Kankuro who was making funny faces.

"Just like old times eh Kankuro"

"Yeah" Kankuro said in wonder as he broke into a smile. _'Just like old times' _he thought as he watched Sakura smile.

At the school, Kakashi was currently shuffling at the list of students who wanted to join Ninja arts club. Rising a brow Kakashi smirked behind his mask. _'Well this is interesting' _he thought while looking at a perculiar name.

_'Haruno Sakura'._

Whistling a merry tune Kakashi lazily stood up and stretched all in one motion, yawning lightly Kakashi tooked out his trusted orange book.

_'Better get ready for my date'_ he thought while giggling and walking out the door.

Looking at Kakashi-sensei strangely Naruto ran towards Sasuke and the others.

The tension thick, no one had wanted to comment on the events that had happened earlier. Chuckling nervously Ino took hold of Shikamaru's elbow as well as Choji's.

"Ummmmm We're uh going to uh s-study s-somewhere like ummmmm the floor so uh.... see ya" with that Ino frantickly ran towards the exit.

Biting her lower lip Tenten kept shooting Lee and Neji desperate looks. Rolling his eyes Neji crossed his arms and walked off with out much of an explaination, Lee and Tenten following hurriedly behind him.

Looking around Naruto noticed that it was only him, Hinata, Sasuke, Ai and Ami that didn't run off. Grinning to himself Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder who quickly turned red.

"Come one Hina-chan let's go out for ramen" he exclaimned, without bothering for a response Naruto dragged off the Hyuuga heiress. Halting in his tracks Naruto turned around one last time "See ya around bastard"

Watching the dobe running off Sasuke shrugged off Ai's hand, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. Ai and Ami following right behind him. "So Sasuke-kun Ami and I are just going to the salon ok" Ai said while winking at the moody boy.

"Hn"

Kissing Sasuke in the cheek Ai and Ami strutted off, stopping momentarily in her tracks Ai turned around and glanced at Sasuke who was staring out the window and looking at the Sakura tree.

Glaring at the Sakura tree Ai quickly catched up with Ami.

"What does he see in that blasted tree" Ai started angrily, "It's a stupid fuckin tree that's what it is" she finished off furiously.

"Maybe you should do something to catch his attention" Ami said as she examined her nails, sneering lightly as she caught sight of a chipped nail.

"Maybe your right" Ai said while furrowing her eyebrows, smirking lightly the two girls entered the salon located at their dormitory where Ai's personal hair dresser awaited.

Sitting down at a chair Ai smirked at Ami "What do you think of blonde"

Smiling gleefully Ami opened her mouth and said "Perfect"

Smirking in cold amusement Ai looked straight ahead as her hair dresser did her job. _'Wait until Sasuke-kun sees this...he wont be able to resist'_

A few minutes later Ai looked at the full body mirror and critisised her hair, her once brown hair was now a blinding platinum blonde.

Smiling gleefully Ai striked a pose in Ami's direction while blowing a kiss. "What do you think?"

"Like I said before" Ami started while closing her opened magazine "Perfect" and with that the 2 girls started laughing.

Whistling a merry tune Kankuro explored the hotel, he was currently sight seeing.......for girls that is. Halting in his tracks Kankuro look inside an open door. _'I hope this is some kind of shower room or something'_

"Woah!" Kankuro exclaimed as he watched a blonde and purple haired girl laugh with twisted glee. "Yeah I know I'm hot" Ai said smugly as she turned and looked at Kankuro.

"Ummmm Yeah sure" Kankuro started while lifting a brow, I mean sure the girl was pretty and all but..."Can you do me a favour?" Kankuro said while shoving his hand in his pockets.

"Sure" Ai said sweetly, throwing smug looks towards Ami.

"Can you like I don't know umm close the door coz I can't see it, your hair is sorta......blinding me" he finished off lamely as the blonde haired girl fumed in anger.

Seething in fury Ai's pale blue eye's followed Kankuro's form as he turned around and entered an elevator in which a few giggling girls had entered moments ago.

Sighing in delight Kankuro walked out of the elevator while winking at a girl that passed by. "Kankuro where had you been I've been looking all over for you!" Temari screamed from Sakura's door.

Snorting Kakuro looked at the fuming blonde "Well sorry if it weren't from that blonde chick blinding me with her hair I would have been up here sooner".

"Blonde hair blinding you?! WHAT THE HELL KANKURO!" Spluttering in disbelief Temari tooked hold of Kankuro's ear and dragged him downstairs.

"Where are we going" Kakuro wined as he sat in the passenger seat.

Not even bothering to answer Temari turned on the ignition and droved out of Konoha Fire and High and into Konoha Fire University.

"Oh" Kankuro murmured in understanding as he crossed his arms.

_'Oh yeah high school girls are nice and all but college girls just as nice.....and much more experienced' _Kankuro though while drooling pervertly.

Sneering in disgust Temari headed towards the underground parking, she couldn't stand to breath the same air Kankuro was in. I mean who knows she might turn perverted like him.

Casting aside the white curtains Gaara opened the two balcony doors while stepping outside. "Have you been well?" Gaara drawled out while looking down at the ground below.

"Yeah I been well" Sakura said as she continued to brush her hair and apply her cherry flavoured clear lip gloss.

"You know that's not what I mean Sakura"

Cringing slightly Sakura paused and turned to look at Gaara, who by now was watching her as well. "I'm fine" Sakura said firmly.

"You don't have to worry about me Gaa-chan I'm a big girl now" Sakura continued while turning away a smile gracing her flawless face.

Grunting in annoyance Gaara left the conversation as it was. "I take it your still acting like that....._thing_" he stated in a cold tone.

Sighing in sadness Sakura stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked towads Gaara's still form, "You know I have to Gaa-chan you of all people should understand very well why" Sakura said as she spoke at Gaara's turned back.

Turning around Gaara looked at the girl before him "Just don't lose your self in the lie you weaved your self inSakura, promise me you won't"

"I promise Gaa-chan" Sakuras aid while beaming in happiness only for it to be erased as Gaara cast a cold glance at her form.

"I take it I have to play in character in your lie" Gaara gritted out. "just like Sai and Naruto".

Nodding sadly Sakura bit her lower lip while turning away, she hated dissapointing Gaara.

Looking at Sakura's upset form a small smile filtered Gaara lips, she was still the same Sakura he knows. "I'll do it" upon hearing those words Sakura's eye's turned glassy.

"Thank you"

"I best be going then" Gaara said as he stood up straight. "Yeah" Sakura murmered reluctantly. "Bye Gaa-chan" she said while lifting her hand, an attempt of small weak wave.

Nodding in Sakura's direction Gaara slipped out of her room and into the elevator in which he proceed to walk outside. Gaara norrowed his eyes as he caught sight of Sasuke's form.

Walking straight on, Gaara's shoulder bumped against Sasuke's as he sneered. "What where your going Uchiha" with that said the crimson locked boy headed towards the underground parking in which his black spider was parked.

Eye's narrowed in agitation Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched the red head dissapeared from sight. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would have started a fight with that boy, who the hell was he anyway?

Scoffing in disgust Sasuke carried on towards his destination, the girls senior dorm. Walking pass the double glass doors Sasuke headed towards the elevator which unknown by him, a pair of pale blue eye's were watching him.

Pressing the 10th floor which was also the top foor Sasuke ranned a hand through his hair, watching the elevator door opened he slipped out and walked through the dormitory's corridor.

Knocking at the door Sasuke waited as a pair of emerald eye's came into view.

"Haruno we need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about Uchiha" Sakura said as she pursed her lips which brought Sasuke's attention into them. "I'm not stupid Haruno, I know there's something going on and I want to know what it is"

"Too bad Uchiha you won't get anything from me" and with that Sakura closed the door with a residing bang at Sasuke's face.

Infunirated Sasuke clenched his fist, "This isn't over Haruno" Sasuke said at the closed door for he knew far too well that Sakura was still listening behind the closed door.

That was the last time the two had talked and before everyone knew it 2 weeks had already passed.

" I guess we better go to our homeroom now huh staying here is quite boring " Renei said while standing up from bench in the courtyard.

Following Renei's example the three seniors made their way to the school double doors as everyone's eyes in the courtyard follow their form.

"Seriously this people need to get a life, their high class people for god sake and their acting like......_commoners_" Brittny sneered in disgust.

Rolling her eyes in exageration Renei looked at the girl before, "Please girl you know you love it"

"Yeah I think I do" and with that the two girls burst into laughter while entering their homeroom class. "But" Sakura started her eyes impassive which froze the two girls beside her "Brittny has a point, they are acting like commoners" she continued in disgust.

Looking at the two girls beside her Sakura glided with real regal and elegance towards her chair, her head held high in a confident manner.

Sharing a look with each other the two girls followed their queen's example, obviously Sakura was in a bad mood and when Sakura was in a bad mood you don't want to get in her way.

Although too bad a certain someone didn't get that piece of information for she was heading staright towards Sakura's direction.

"Haruno!" Ai sharply called out as slamed her hands down at Sakura's table as the whole class turned quiet to listen. "What is it now Monoke" Sakura drawled out boredly while playing with a lock of her hair which angered the blonde in front of her.

"Why were _YOU_ with _MY_ Sasuke-kun 2 weeks ago!" The blonde demanded as her face turned a mild red colour.

"What do you think Monoke" Sakura mocked as she stood up from her seat, she wasn't going to look up at Monoke. "We were hotly making out in my room" she continued while smirking smugly.

"You bitch!" Ai cried out as she lunged at Sakura only to be held back by.....Sasuke!. "W-what Sasuke-kun" Ai stuttered in disbelief as she looked up in question.

"Control your self Monoke" Sasuke said as he stared at Sakura. "B-but" Ai started only to be cut off by Sasuke. "Just shut up will you!" Sasuke belowed out as he let go of Ai's arm which turned an angry red, his grip tight.

Whimpering lightly Ai's tears started to cascade down her face, with out bothering to comfort the crying girl Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm as he started to drag her out of the classroom.

Without voicing out any protest Sakura continued to gaze at Sasuke's tensed back sadly. _'Is this who you had become Sasuke...a cruel, cold hearted person'_

Clenching her eye's shut tightly Sakura willed her self to stay strong and firm but her facade was slowly breaking down and falling in sharp delicate shards.

"Haruno we need to talk now" Sasuke barked out as they stopped at the school's private garden. "We're going to be late Uchiha class is starting soon" Sakura stated while glancing at the clock tower.

"Do you think I'm stupid we have Maths first and Kakashi-sensei's the teacher, do the math" Sasuke gritted out sarcasticly. It was obvious that Sasuke had the upper hand as Kakashi was known for his tardiness.

Weighing her options Sakura sighed and gave Sasuke her undivided attention. "Alright then Uchiha you got my attention".

"What's going on" Sasuke asked blankly as the gentle wind caressed his hair.

"Nothing's going on"

Penetrating Sakura with his gaze Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Your lying Haruno" Sasuke stated crudely.

"I'm not an idiot I notice what's going on, you, Sai, Naruto and Itachi know's something and I want to know what" Sasuke said as he walked closer to Sakura and looked down on her.

Looking up at him Sakura returned his gaze evenly and opened her mouth, "Your becoming delusional Uchiha"

"Am I......or are you?" Sasuke mocked while brushing back stray pink lock behind Sakura's hair. It wasn't meant as a sweet gesture, Sakura knew he did it to show his dominance, to show his control of the situation.

"I know you love me, pathetic really" he sneered out as his right hand caressed Sakura's face almost lovingly.

"How could a person like me like you in any means possible, don't kid your self your nothing but a piece of trash just like your mother so why don't you do us all a favor and die" he continued cruelly as a twisted smile placed it self on his face.

Slapping Sasuke's hand away from her face Sakura felt her last defence break and un-wanted tears of anguish, regret and hurt started to cascade down her face.

"You know I found out a little something about you, I heard your mother was a whore, a disgrace to the Hiyami clan before she met and married your father. People say she was the best at a _certain _job" Sasuke said as he watched Sakura break down in front of him.

Chocking down a strangled sob Sakura's eye's pleaded for Sasuke to stopped but he disregarded the plea and continued on.

"I guess that would make you a whore as well because you know what they, say like mother like daughter" he taunted.

Turning her face away from Sasuke, Sakura clenched her eyes shut as a sad, bitter smile crossed her lips.

"That's funny Sasuke" she started in a bitter sweet voice only to be interupted by the boy in front of her.

"And why is that funny huh whore" Sasuke hissed out harshly while smirking in satisfaction as Sakura flinched.

"What gave you the right to say such things to my mother, you know nothing!" Sakura screamed out as she tears continued to flow down her face.

Taken aback with Sakura's out burst Sasuke look down at her coldly his face impassive and unfeeling.

"My mother wasn't a whore, she was raped alright! are you happy now are you!" Sakura half screamed half sobbed out as she bolted and runned off leaving behind a disgusted Sasuke.

He wasn't disgusted in Sakura nor her mother.

He was disgusted by _himself_.

Disgust huh?, that's funny, that was really really _funny._

------------------**OWARI**

**A/N: **TADAAAAAAAA chapter 7.

sorry no sneak peak this time.

**I like to thank everyone who had reviwed and advised me about my story it's really greatly appreciated AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. Also last chapter I have recived 42 REVIEWS.**

**KiCk-AsS-kUnOiChI-sAkUrA**  
Sure go ahead I don't mind lol go for it.

**sakuno101**

You can borrow it I don't really mind as well lol

_**Most asked Questions asked by Reviewers.**_

**When is Sakura going to get her revenge on Ai?**

Soon lol very soon muwahahhahahahah

**Why does Sakura hide the fact that she's smart?**

It's because she has an image to keep up and also something else but I won't reveal it yet.

**How did you come up with this stoy?**

We I don't really know it just hit me one day you know, there are many twist in this story and it's only barely starting for there is many more to come as well as many more characters to come out so stay tune.

**Did Itachi fell in love with Sakura?**

Maybe maybe not.

**WHEN IS AI GOING TO DIE OR SOMETHING?**

UH I don't think she's going to die anytime soon lol eh sorry.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE PRETTY PLEASE.**

**AGAIN I HAVE RECIEVED 42 REVIEWS HOOOOOORAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**I'M SO HAPPY LOL**


	8. Stop stepping on my feet!

Previously:

_Chocking down a strangled sob Sakura's eye's pleaded for Sasuke to stopped but he disregarded the plea and continued on._

_"I guess that would make you a whore as well because you know what they say like mother like daughter"._

_Turning her face away from Sasuke, Sakura clenched her eyes shut as a sad, bitter smile crossed her lips. _

_"That's funny Sasuke" she started in a bitter sweet voice only to be interupted by the boy in front of her. "And why is that funny huh whore" Sasuke hissed out harshly while smirking in satisfaction as Sakura flinched._

_"What gave you the right to say such things to my mother, you know nothing!" Sakura screamed out as she tears continued to flow down her face. _

_Taken aback with Sakura's out burst Sasuke look down at her coldly his face impassive and unfeeling._

_"My mother wasn't a whore, she was raped alright! are you happy now are you!" Sakura half screamed half sobbed out as she bolted and runned off leaving behind a disgusted Sasuke._

_He wasn't disgusted in Sakura nor her mother._

_He was disgusted by himself._

_**Chapter 8:**_

_"Mother why did you named me Sakura"_

The wind caressed her exotic hair as cherry petals rained down on her. Closing her eyes momenterily she held out her hands and twirled under the cherry blossome trees and for a slight momment she felt free.

_Giggling lightly Haruno Nadeshiko looked down at her daughter. "Because my precious daughter one day you will bloom like a cherry blossom and the day that you do, I will tell you"_

_Confused Sakura looked up at her mother, "What do you mean mother"_

_Smiling Nadeshiko smoothed out Sakura's long pink hair, "One day you'll know little one, one day"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise"_

"Beautiful". Hearing the breathy whisper Sakura whipped her head around, her hair following her movements. "Itachi-kun" Sakura said in masked surprise as she tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Sakura" Itachi said as he neared Sakura's form. "Do you mind telling me why your out here while lessons are starting" he pressed on as he stopped in front of her.

Shaking her head no Sakura opened her mouth "No I don't mind at all Itachi-kun, It's just because you see......." she trailed on as she bit her lip nerviously.

Laughing lightly Itachi looked down at the girl before him. "You don't have to tell me why your here Sakura" he said with a small warm smile on his face that reached his eyes.

_'Just like Sasuke-kun's........well used to anyway'_ Sakura thought as her gentle smile turned into a frown. Sensing that Sakura wasn't in a happy mood Itachi shifted his weight into his left foot slightly, perhaps Sakura wanted to be left alone?.

Clearing his throat Itachi excused himself and bid his farewell, his eye's lingering on Sakura's form far too long to count as a mere passing glance.

Waving her hand in good bye Sakura started to head towards the school's double doors without bothering to shake off the fallen blossoms in her hair.

It was time for her to face high school society again, god society sucked.

Walking on the desserted hallways Sakura's foot step ranged at the empty corrider. Stopping at her destination Sakura grabbed hold on the knob and entered the classroom.

Upon seeing who was at the door the whole class watched as Sakura walked towards her seat, her posture indifferent. She acted as if this was a normal occurance, which it probabably was.

Clearing his throat Kakashi looked around his class while lifting a brow, something certainly happened before he got to class where the hell was the Uchiha anyways. Shrugging his shoulder Kakashi dimissed the idea and returned to his book, his business was none of his student's business and hello vice-versa.

For a few seconds, a defeaning silence fell upon the class that is untill Renei stood up from her seat and glared at everyone.

"What the hell are you all staring at!" she screamed out as she stared at anyone who dared defy her, by instinct everyone turned away from the girl and talked amongst their friends although in a few occasions some would look their way.

Sneering at their classmates Renei sat down and smirked smugly at Brittny's face. "Told ya I could make them do anything I want" she said while sticking out her tounge.

"Whatever" Brittny said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Girls...."Sakura trailed off as her bangs covered her eyes thus masking her expression.

Turning curiously at their pink haired leader the two girls gave her their undivided attention. "Yeah" Renei urged her on. "Go on" Brittny said.

Lifting her face Sakura beamed at the two girls "We are so going shopping later" she continued.

Spluttering in disbelief the two girl sweatdrop animatedly, "THE HELL!" Brittny screamed as she gaped at Sakura. Regaining her composure Brittny glared at her fellow classmates that turned to look at her.

"Ok...that statement was so completely unexpected Sakura" Renei said while examining her nail. Laughing at her two friends Sakura shook her head good naturaly. "Please it was so not" she snereed lightly, her voice playful.

"Anyways" Brittny said as she played with her hair. "About that shopping trip" and with that the three girls planned what to do after school until the clock tower rang, signafying the end of class.

Rising up from their seat everyone bid their sensei good bye, nodding his goodbye Kakashi-sensei gave them permission to leave.

"So Sakura when are we getting Monoke-bitch back?" Renei asked as she tooked her cell from her bag.

"Soon darling" Sakura said as she smirked maliciusly, the bitch was so going to pay.

"What are you going to do?" Brittny asked as she flicked her hair back.

"I tell you later in Break" Sakura stated while the two girl nodded their heads in acceptance

Walking down the isle Sakura walked out of the class room and into their second period which was etiquette lesson taught by Kurenai.

"Urgh seriously I don't know why we have to have this lessons" Brittny gritted out while glaring at a freshman that got on her way.

Rolling her eye's Renei looked at Brittny "We have to have it because of the social protocol"

"Social protocol?" Brittny said indisbelief "What's that". Casting a sideway looked at Brittny, Renei opened her mouth to answer her question.

"It means the school have to have the lesson taught because if they don't our parent's will sue, our parents don't want our manners to be rusty apparently".

"Whatever" and with that three said no more.

The class room was a beautiful parlor, there were many round table suited for 2 people. Clapping her hand slightly Kurenai looked around her class room.

"Class you all know the rules in my classroom, the sitting plan is posted on the wall" Kurenai stated as she sat down behind her desk.

Without even muttering a groan the whole class took their time to look at the sitting arrangement, they are after all in a etiqette class. Impolite behavior was a total no-no.

Renei's eye's scanned the white paper as she looked for her sit. Upon finding her name Renei nodded her head as a sign of acceptance, that was untill she saw where Sakura was sitting or better yet who she was sitting with.

Turning away from the notice board while white in the face, Renei headed towards the two girls who were waiting for her.

"Well..." Sakura drawled out as she looked at Renei. "I'm sitting next to Sai in the front row, Brittney is next to Karasuki Jin in the row after and you sit in the back next to the window" Renei said as she shifted akwardly.

Upon noticing this Sakura narrowed her eye's, "What's wrong" Sakura stated.

"Well your not going to like this but......." Renei trailed off. "Uchiha's in this class and he's sitting right next to you" Renei finished off hurriedly as she winced and looked away.

Frozing momentarily Sakura calmed her expression, she cant afford to lose her cool.

Chancing a glance, Renei looked at the pink haired girl only to meet a pair of amused eyes. "Really, is that all Renei" Sakura stated calmly as she wave her hand carelessly.

"So what, It's not like it's a big deal"

_LIES_

Gaping at Sakura, Renei and Brittny shared a look.

"I don't appreciate being talked upon my back Renei, Brittny" Sakura said as she turned around and headed towards her seat.

"Always remember I gave you what you have right now and I can take away just like that" Sakura said while snapping her fingers.

"I made you guys what you are today, Remeber your place" and with that said Sakura sat down on her seat, her eye's turned towards the window.

Looking down on the floor the two girl's flinched at Sakura's cold words, Sakura wasn't named a bitch for nothing you know but she was right.

Renei and Brittny owes her alot, a great deal of alot.

Taking their seat the two girl remained silent, they didn't want to piss Sakura off any further.

Scoffing at the two girls at the front Sakura stared out the window, her eye's cold. What gave them the right to involve them selves to her business.

Smirking mockingly at her reflection Sakura stared at her self.

This is what became of her now huh, a cold heartless bitch. _'Mother would be so proud' _Sakura thought sarcasticly.

Hearing the seat directly infront of her being pulled out Sakura didn't even spare Sasuke a glance.

Observing the girl through his eyes, Sasuke sighed lightly. What the hell was he doing earlier on, he lost his cool dammit. When did he ever lose his cool, never that's what, but somehow he always lose it with her around.

Narrowing his eye's Sasuke observe the girl before him, he noticed that her face remain indifferent as well as her posture but what gave her away was the tightly closed fist she kept clenching and un-clenching.

What made her so special?, sure she was beautiful he admitted grudgingly but he'd rather kiss Neji than admit that to her. She was still the same as the other fan girls, she's slut, a backstabber and what not and yet she stands out.

Also why the hell can't he not think about her!, It's driving him up a wall and what he did earlier on was so un-called for and he felt guilty for it.

The hell! when did he ever get guilty!

What the hell was she doing to him?

"Look" Sasuke started as he ranned a hand through his hair. '_I cant believe I'm doing this and to Haruno Sakura as well' _Sasuke thought in resentment.

**"Apologise to her already!" **Inner Sasuke shouted as he fumed in anger**.**

_'Why the hell should I anyways' Sasuke argued back._

**"Hello moron you just fucking insulted her mother like I don't know A FEW MINUTES AGO!"**

_'I get the point dumb ass'_ Sasuke finished as he tuned out his raging inner. Since when did his other half sided with Haruno anyways.

**"Since forever stupid" **Inner Sasuke shouted out as he spitted out a sock that was mercilessly shoved down his troat.

_'Hn'_

**"Idiot"**

_'.............'_

**"Tch I'm done talking to you"** and with that Inner Sasuke stopped talking.

Snapping out of his argument with his other half Sasuke penetrated Sakura's form with his eyes.

"Listen Uchiha, I know you didn't talk to me just so that you can hear my oh so lovely voice" Sakura started sarcasticly as she finally turned away from the window.

"So what do you want" Sakura stated as she looked blanky into the young man in front of her.

Silence greeted Sakura as she uttered her last word, annoyed Sakura was about to turn her head to stare out the window again when Sasuke's voice was heard.

"Sorry"

Freezing up in her seat Sakura erupted with laughter. "Sorry is that all you could say Uchiha, is that it?" Sakura said as she laughed in cold humour.

"You pranced in here to say your sorry, that's rich Sasuke" She spatted out in repulsion.

Furious Sasuke glared at Sakura, "What more can I say huh! I already said I'm sorry alright".

Rolling her eyes Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke's form. "Listen Uchiha and you better listen good, you insulted my mother, me and everything I am and the only thing you can say is sorry" Sakura started as she started to loose her cool posture.

"What do you take me for a fool" she finished while breathing heavily.

Shocked, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and closed his slightly parted mouth, this girl was a hell fire no way was he taking this shit from her. Hey he was an Uchiha and he had his dignity to maintain.

"Basicly, yes" Sasuke hissed out as he crossed his arms.

Ignoring Sasuke's remark Sakura turned away from him and yet again stared out the window, curiosity getting the better of him Sasuke spared a glance outside the window.

The very Sakura tree he was obsessed on was seen, It wasn't much of a surprise for him really because the majestic tree was planted at the centre of the school, and the said school built in like a box around it.

What surprised him was the very fact that Sakura was staring at the tree, I mean come on most 'Miss Plastic' don't care about beauty such as nature even Ai didn't but she did, wasn't this such a wrong picture.

Wasn't it?

Dismissing the thought Sasuke stared out the double french door windows, very much the same like the girl opposite him.

Standing up from her seat behind her desk, Kurenai caught the attention of her class.

Clapping her hand lightly Kurenai stood infront of the whole class, "Today we're going to practice table manners" she stated as she looked aroung the class.

Spotting a raised hand amongst the class Kurenai motioned them to speak.

"Kurenai-sensei, I don't mean to disrespect you but is learning or better yet practicing our table manners nessecery".

"Yes it is Mr Leighroy, as a teacher I need to see and observe your tables manners as well as improve your manners when you are sitting with people who you detaste or like" Kurenai said as she noted that around the class many glares or hatefull glances were being passed around.

"This_ improve _your.......flawlessness if I may say" Kurenai continued as she exagerated 'improve' all the while eyeing a certain table in the back.

"Isn't the right Mr Uchiha and Ms Haruno" she pressed on to the two at the back.

"Certainly Kurenai-sensei" The two drowned out at the same time, their eyes locked towards one another.

Noting this Kurenai raised a brow, interesting. Amused Kurenai told them what to do in class, evaluating their expressions and such.

Coming to observe each tables progress, Kurenai finally approach Sasuke's and Sakura's table.

"Well then Mr Uchiha, Ms Haruno blow me away"

Chatting pleasently Kurenai noted that even though both disliked each other they handles themselves well, there were no nasty remark nor rude comments passed.

Impressed Kurenai jotted down the progress made between the two on the cliffboard that was in her hand.

"Well done you two, excelent once again" she beamed at them, ready to move on to the next table.

"Although both of you could improve your behaviour outside my classroom" she said amused as she fully turned, well on her way.

Smiling pleasantly Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "I hate you" she said while maintaining her smile.

From a distance it seemed she said something awfully _nice_ for Sasuke flashed the same smile.

"The feeling's mutual darling" he drawled out only to wince in pain as a high heeled shoe stomp on his foot. Smiling innocently Sakura open her mouth to speak.

"The pleasure is all mine darling".

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine" he mocked, with that said Sasuke steped on Sakura's foot.

Still with their good hearted smile plastered on their faces, the two kept stepping on each other's foot the whole period. (although Sakura was in great advantage for she had heels).

Hearing the clock tower ring the whole class was dismissed to go to break, standing up Sakura passed by Sasuke on the way.

"Bitch" Sasuke whispered to her as he stood up from his seat. "Please Uchiha spare me with your petty insults, by the way how's your girlfriend?" Sakura asked as she flashed Sasuke a fake smile.

Noticing a certain gleam at Sakura's eyes, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She's fine, why are you asking?" Sasuke asked or more like demanded as he glanced at the girl beside him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just tell her to watch her back something ohh I don't know........unpleasent might happen Ciao" and with that said Sakura walked off and talked with her friends, Sasuke's eye's trailing after her.

**----OWARI**

**A/N:**

Again the reviews are sooooooooooooooo greatly appreciated, I'm am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I feel so bad.

I HAVE GOOD NEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! It's so terrific. For may 12-17 I'm going away to go to this witer's social gathering thingy. I sorta forgot what it's called lol.

My school choose 16 out of my whole year group to go to this trip and I was chosen I'm so excited lol.

well anyways more about the story and less about me.

_**sakuno101**_

Ye u can use it lol.

_**Most asked Questions asked by Reviewers.**_

_**Is Sakura's lie her secret or the other way round? How come Sai, Naruto and Itachi dragged into her lie? Does this connect to all the heppenings in the past?**_

Itchia and all of them are dragged into her lie because they know her when they were younger. and yes it does connect and I don't know the answer to the first question. I'm a bit confused by it sorry.

_**Is Sasuke going to get better in the later chapters or is he going to be a bastard?**_

He will get better gradually.

_**How does Akatsuki know Sakura?**_

They know Sakura because Pein, the Akatsuki's leader is Sakura's brother and not only that meetings are usually done in the Haruno's mansion although sometime's it's also on Itachi's.

_**can we cut Ai's stupidly fake blindig blonde hair off? or tar and feather her?**_

Ummmmmmm no comment lol jokes, mhmmmmm I don't know maybe lol

_**were they past best friends or something?are they secretly engaged??**_

I can't actually answer this question because if I do well the story is spoiled lol so I'm really sorry but for the engage part well no, partly no.

_**I'D LIKE TO UPDATE ALL READERS THAT RIGHT NOW THE STORY HAVE 204 REVIEWS SO YAY!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**\/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	9. Pretenders should stick together

Chapter 9:

The wind gently caressed the silken curtain as it entered the room and with it the scents of Sakuras. Uchiha Mikoto continued to stare out side, her eyes full of sadness.

"Come inside Mikoto" Uchiha Fugaku said from where he stood, his eyes watching Mikoto's form from behind.

Turning around to face her beloved, Mikoto turned away from the balcony's view and walked inside their bedroom.

Sighing Fugaku looked at his wife, "What's troubling you?" he questioned as he station himself at the chair beside the bed, his eyes focused solely to his wife.

Flashing her husband a brilliant smile that disapeared as soon as it came, Mikoto shooked her head "Nothing" she answered quietly while looking away from her husbands intense stare.

Staring at his wife Fugaku sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately he noticed.

"Don't lie to me Mikoto" he stated just as quietly as his wife. "Something is troubling you and I want to know what it is"

"Ne...Forget it Fugaku I'm just worried about the boys" Mikoto lied throught her teeth while smiling at Fugaku brightly,Fugaku was not fooled but for his wife's sake he pretended to remain oblivious.

Nodding his head in understanding Fugaku pried no longer,

"I'm so excited about the party on Saturday" Mikoto exclaimed, her eye's shimmering softly as Fugaku's eyes soften lightly and a ghost of a smile settled on his face.

His wife sometimes act like a love sick teenager and inturn made him feel like the young man he once been.

Chuckling Fugaku watched his wife twirl around the room while he remain seated in the sofa beside the bed, occasional chuckles were heard from him as his wife trips and then once again twirls around the room acting as if nothing had happen.

---------------------------------------

Many student's swarmed the cafeteria as they chatted amogst themselves, there are four cafeterias in total there is one for seniors, juniors, sophomers and of course the freshmans.

Taking a seat at their usual seat Sakura, Renei and Brittny sat down at the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Sakura turned her head away with a frown, her eye's detasteful as a group of scantaly dress girls passed by.

_'Must be new' _Sakura thought to her self as she watched them through narrow her eyes.

"Renei, who are they?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at Renei who sat directly across her with Brittny by her side.

Looking up from her menu Renei turned to look at the group of girls that sat at the next table beside them,

"Their new seniors and their names ar..." Renei said only to be cut off by Sakura

"Forget those fact's the only thing I want to know is are their part of our side or the other side" Sakura said as she wave her hand dismissedly.

Smirking in amusement Renei shooked her head, "Our side" she stated as she turned away to ordered her food from the waiter beside their table.

Turning to look at Sakura Renei asked what she wanted,

"The same" Sakura stated while Brittny ordered her food as well. Turning away from the two ordering girls Sakura wave mockingly to the new senior girls.

"Our's huh" Sakura said smugly while glancing at the table beside's them, looking up from her food Brittny turned to look at Sakura.

"Your going to teach them a lesson aren't you" she stated bluntly as her eye's sparkled in amusement.

Pulling on an innocent face Sakura faked a shock look, "Oh whatever do you mean Brittny" Sakura said as Renei laughed.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura" Renei taunted while wiggling her index finger at Sakura's direction,

"We know you and we sure as hell know what you hate the most, well more than Monoke and them anyways"

Raising a brow Sakura looked at the two smirking girls before her, "And prey-tell what that is"

"What you hate" Brittny started off, "The most is" Renei finished.

"Sluts that have no class!" The two finished off while giggling.

"Exactly, someone has to tell them the rules and who better than us" Sakura said while smirking.

Grabbing her fork Sakura started to eat her salad while waving or greeting people back, who by the way greeted her first.

After all one of her rules is to never greet but to be the one who's greeted, hey a girl have her standards.

Watching her from across the room, Gaara scoffed at the oblivious students.

He couldn't really blame them, from what he heard from fellow student's Sakura was to be feared.

It was just disgusting to see them scowering like rats and bending into her will, she had her little fingers wrapped around them and the sad fact was that they weren't even trying to look behind her charade.

Disgusted with the display Gaara stood up to leave only to be stopped with a hand clamping him in the shoulder.

Eye's narrowed in agitation Gaara turned around, his fist ready to punch who ever touched him only to be greeted by..... you guessed it Naruto.

He wasn't really that surprised, Naruto was one of his closes friend during his childhood, not that he had alot really.

It wasn't the fact that no one wanted to be his friend, it was the fact that he was disgusted with their usual fake selves.

He wasn't stupid he knew those kids just wanted to be his friend to be popular or to gain good recognition on the social world.

"What up Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he laughed loudly. "Dobe" someone muttered behind the blonde.

Narrowing his eye's Sasuke looked at the crimson locked guy in front of him, he didn't forgot the display a few weeks ago.

"Naruto" Gaara greeted as he nodded his head in aknowlegement.

"It's been along time hasn't it I swear...." Tuning the blonde out Gaara glared at the boy in front of him.

Noticing Gaara's intense glare Naruto looked at the direction he was glaring at only to be met with the same intense glare on Sasuke's face.

"Oh so you met Teme already!" Naruto exclaimed in an oblivious manner.

"No not at all" Gaara gritted out as he remained impassive.

Nodding in understanding Naruto then launced on into introducing everybody, unknowingly even if Gaara didn't like it he became part of Sasuke's gang.

Unkown to the gang a pair of amused emerald eyes stared at them,

"So it seems your cousin made friends and to their side at that" someone beside Sakura said.

Turning her head lightly to look at the girl behind her Sakura smiled. "Hello Karin" she said pleasently.

"Cut the pleasentry bullshit Haruno, you know why I'm here" Karin said as she pulled up a chair beside Sakura.

"Ah of course" Sakura started as she nodded her head, "So Karin how have you been?" Brittny asked as she picked around her salad.

"Yes do tell us Karin" Renei urged on as she twirled a lock of hair on her right finger.

"I been good, listen what did I hear about you wanting to hurt Monoke over there" Karin said as she motioned towards Sasuke and the gangs direction.

"Yes about that, would you like to help" Sakura stated rather than ask.

Smirking Karin nodded her head, "Like they said isn't it, payback's a bitch" with that the two girls shared two identical smirks.

Watching the two smirked across from her Renei couldn't help but sigh, _'Great, why do I feel like this is so going to mess up everything' _

"Karin how'd you like to help us rip some girl to shreds before we get started on Monoke hmmmm?" Sakura asked innocently as she stood up, the whole cafeteria silencing as they watched Karin stood up as well.

"My pleasure" she said wickedly as they stood up straight side by side.

Standing behind the two smirking girls Renei and Brittny smirked as well, it was refreshing to see the two legendary bitches together again.

Karin and Sakura aren't what you would call best friends, they just have a mutual understanding between the two of them but ever since last year Karin and Sakura sort of formed a team of bitches to themselves.

Of course Sakura still remain their reigning queen with Karin by her side and Renei and Brittny are still there, after all what's a queen without her lady's in waiting.

"Shall we ladies?" Karin asked as she turned to look at the two girls in the back.

Raising a brow Renei pouted girlishly, "Since when had we ever not" she said while showing a little attitude.

"Yeah!" Brittny voiced out as she flicked her hair back.

Strutting side by side the four girls captured the whole cafeteria's attention. "Hey you!" Renei called out at they stopped at a certain table.

"Yeah!" A girl with brown hair called while chewing gum and twirling her hair in a flirtatius manner.

Disgusted the four girls glared at the 6 girls dressed un-appropriately.

"Why are you dressed like that" Brittny stated calmly as she motioned at the girls piece of uniform or what remained of it anyway.

"Why else" Karin started while rolling her eyes, "Their a bunch of whores, it's in their genes" she sneered wickedly.

Furious the 6 girls stood up from their seats, "BITCH!" a blonde haired girl hollared as she seemed to be the leader of the group.

"My gosh is that all you can say" Brittny said as she surveyed her nails. "Yeah I heard better insults from Monoke over there" Renei added while smirking at Ai's direction.

"Girls take it easy now, we better talk slowly" Sakura intervined as she looked outside from the open window.

Bored emerald eyes flickered at the 6 girls infront of them disinterestly as she faked a yawn,

"After all their dumb minds can't take so many words at the same time" she continued as the three girls beside her broke into high pitched laughter.

SLAP!!!!

Eveyone's eyes widened in the room as Sakura's pink hair covered her eyes, her head tilted to the side because of the impact.

"Take that forehead bitch" the blonde spatted out smugly.

Clenching his fist tightly Gaara stood rigid, he knew he couldn't interfere how ever much he wanted to.

Onxy eyes surveyed the secene in front of him, it seems Haruno started a fight once again, he couldn't really blame her.

Those outfits were disgusting and degrading for a female especially since this was a protegios school, how they even got invited Sasuke didn't know.

Sneering lightly in disgust Sasuke leaned against a wall, with Ai standing right beside him.

She seemed to like the fact that Saku.. I mean Haruno was slapped because she almost _clapped_ in glee.

Hearing laughter Sasuke looked at Sakura with a bemused expresion that dispeared as quickly as it came.

_'What the hell is she laughing about' _he thought to himself.

Shaking with laughter Sakura thrown her head back as a half crazed/melodious laughter sorrounded the whole cafeteria, "Is that it" Sakura voiced out, her eyes hard.

"N-no" the girl that slapped her stuttered in complete dis-belief, I mean come on the girl in front of her just got slapped and all she did was laugh.

For good measure the foolish girl slapped Sakura in the other cheek once again, everyone knew Sakura could have stopped her and yet she didn'.

"I had worse done to me girl" Sakura hissed out as she this time slapped the blonde infront of her, the force of impact thrown her down the ground.

Looking down Sasuke ranned a hand through his hair, why did he get a feeling she was talking about him just then.

Walking towards the fallen girl Sakura laughed coldly, "Pathetic" she spat out as she reached out to stood the girl roughly.

Caressing the girl face Sakura smirked malevolently at the girl's bruised face,

"You come in here acting like you own the school and with just one measely slap from me you become this.....this pathetic heap of trash" Sakura hissed out cruelly as she grabbed the girls blonde hair and tagged down harshly.

"Trash" and with that final words Sakura handed her to her 'people' who kept slapping the girls face and pushing her to the ground everytime she stood up.

The blonde girls friends started to cry as they remain motionless, even with their friends cry of pain they did nothing to help for they were far to scared.

"See look at those girls you call friends" Sakura said as she halted as she snapped her fingers to stop the RSB squad,

"They do nothing to help you, they just let you take a beating. Disgusting aren't they" Sakura murmured, her voice cruel.

"They say their always going to be there when in truth they'll all going to leave you behind, they say you could trust them when infact their feeding you a bunch of lies" Sakura continued on as her eye's glazed over.

Casting a worried eyes at Sakura form Renei bit her lip, why did she get a feeling that Sakura was talking about her self rather than the girl.

"Wake up girl, you live in a world where everything is about how much money you got, how beautiful you are and how powerful you are." Sakura spatted out as she breath heavily.

Bending down at the girl fallen form, Sakura smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Wake up" and with that said Sakura whispered something to her that made the girls eyes glitter in un-spoken hope and awe.

Eyes ablazed with curiosity Sasuke leaned away from the wall, he was curiose to know how the girl got filled with so much hope.

What did Sakura told her?

Standing up Sakura turned around and headed towards the cafeteria's double door, her heels clicking against the floor almost hauntingly as every senior present in the room had their eyes plastered on her.

It was just another day in Konoha Fire High Academy but unlike any other day Haruno Sakura let a tear fell from her eye that Uchiha Sasuke noticed.

Halting at the double doors Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "Monoke!" she voiced out, "We still have our dance fight, meet me at Cherry tonight and we'll settle this there" and with that she stepped out.

_'Pretenders get nowhere, friends are hard to come by, trust more and give a little.'_

Yeah right, how could she give an advice like that and infront of everybody.

She just had a moment of weakness, yeah that's it this won't happen again.

Some advice that was, even she couldn't follow it but maybe perhaps the girl could.

After all, pretenders should stick together.


	10. So it begins

Chapter 10:

_Sasuke lifted his face as he breath out a sigh, the gentle wind caressing his face. _

_Upon the hill a girl and a boy lay._

_"Ne Sasuke-kun.....do you think you'll ever forget me?" A girl asked a smile playing at her lips. _

_Snorting, Sasuke look at the girl's back infront of him._

_"Get real, how is that even possible" Sasuke retorted rudely as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. Tinkling laughter greeted his ears as the girl infront of him played with a lock of her hair. _

_"Yeah......your right. I mean how is that even possible right"._

Bolting upright Sasuke drew in a shaky breath, cursing lightly he runned a hand through his hair while glancing at the digital clock next to him.

6:00 am

Sighing he laid back down and frowned, _'What was that dream about?'_.

**'Beats me outer'** Inner Sasuke chidded as he ate his 'morning' tomato.

Ignoring his proclaimed 'inner self' Sasuke stood up from his bed, wincing slightly Sasuke rubbed his temple as a mild headache greeted his senses.

It was sure sign of the event last night, which was by the way a total chaos.

**'Ye dude, I agree........ your girlfriend sure don't take losing prety well' **Inner Sasuke said as he nodded to himself.

_'Gee you think'_ Sasuke retorted sarcasticly.

Last night Sakua and Monoke had their supposedly 'Dance fight' and guess what, yeah Monoke lost.

**'By a landslide as well...........It's times like those that makes me wonder why were even dating her'**Inner Sasuke said as he sat down on his imaginary blue beannie bag, a basketball placed at his hand.

Tuning his inner out Sasuke stepped inside his shower, it was just another typical day for Sasuke Uchiha.

Stepping out of the elevator Sasuke along with Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru stepped into the main lobby.

"So yeah here I was on my journey to Ramen land, happily I might add. And then suddenly this _thing_ suddenly came out IT WAS SOOOOOOO UGLY!" Naruto moaned out, aghast.

"Look dobe we don't care about your dream so just shut up will you!" Sasuke snapped as he rubbed his temple in irritation.

"No I won't shut up! why don't you shut up. Yeah that right teme you shut up!" Naruto kept repeating as they walked out of the double doors, all the while flashing Sasuke faces behind his back.

Throwing Naruto one last dirty looked Sasuke turned around with a growl, a victorius Naruto beeming behind him.

"So yah where was I, ohhh I know. So right this ugly thing came out right and guess who it was, It was Lee ON A VEGETABLE SUIT!" Naruto continued on as he shared his dreams to the four uncaring boys.

"Indeed, The horror" Neji retorted sarcasticly as he rolled his eyes.

"I know right" Naruto beemed oblivious.

Continuing with his story, Naruto continued to talk about his adventures on.......uhh........... _Ramen land_.

_'Why did I got stuck with him again?'_ Gaara thought as he sighed in annoyance.

_'The clouds look so (yawn) invitng'_ Shikamaru thought as he continued to look up at the sky.

_'This is not how I imagined my death' _Neji thought as he list all the possible scenarios he could die from, and let me tell you something, none of it tooked form of any ramen land converation.

_'..........Fucking headache..........Fucking dobe.......Kill later...........' _and this would be Sasuke.

Taking note that nobody was listening to him Naruto pouted untill he saw Hinata and the other girls.

Beeming Naruto opened his arms wide and runned towards Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shrieked out as he wrapped his arms around the blushing girl.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata stuttered as Naruto placed a gentle kiss in her left cheek.

"Naruto" a voice groweld behind him.

Eyes widening like soucers Naruto turned around and laughed nervously, "H-h-hey N-Neji" he stammered as he sweat dropped.

"What do you think your doing with my cousin?" Neji gritted out as he clenched his fist, steem coming out of his nose.

"Uh....kissing her cheek?" ohhhhhhh wrong move.

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"

Running for it Naruto shrieked as he run around in circles, a raging Hyuuga tailed by a flustered girl with her hair in two buns running after him.

"Idiots" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he felt arms wrapping around his torso, "You think so Sasuke-kun, I think it's kinda cute"

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke pried off the arms around him, "What do you want Haruno" he demanded

Laughing lightly Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, "What! can't a girl talk to a guy?"

"Cut the bullshit Haruno, whay did you really come here?" Sasuke said through narrowed eyes.

"Like I said, I'm here to talk to a guy" Sakura said as she played with a lock of her hair.

Momentarily, Sasuke frozed. The girl infront of him made him remembered the faceless girl in his dream.

It was in the way she toyed with her hair that made him remember.

The _same _smile

The _same_ posture

The _same_ way her wrist flicked around as she twirled a lock in her index finger.

Raising a brow at Sasuke's daze look Sakura shrugged, what was wrong with him?.

"Anyways later Sasuke-kun" and with that Sakura flounced off towards Gaara.

"After all I said I was here to talk to a guy right" Sakura said with a wink, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind her.

_'I thought.........I thought she was here to talk to me' _Sasuke thought as he scowled _'Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking........This is Haruno for God sake' _

Shaking his head Sasuke winced as his headache intisified.

"Good morning Gaa-kun" Sakura chirped as she smiled.

Looking at approaching girl, Gaara nodded his head in greeting.

"I thought you were mad at him about the Mother issue" Gaara said stated with a low voice.

"Well..........yeah about that" Sakura said sadly as she looked down.

Sighing Gaara laid a had down Sakura's shoulder, "Forget I asked Sakura, I don't even want to know"

Spotting two girls waving at her Sakura waved back slightly.

"Bye then Gaa-kun, my friends are callin me"

Smiling in gratitude Sakura waved goodbye, unknown to her a pair of onxy eyes followed her form as she met up with her friends.

Sakura didn't know how or why........but no matter what Sasuke did or say, she's always ending up forgiving him.

_'Maybe it's because I'm in love with him'_ she thought bitterly as she faked a smile, she always fake everything nowdays and she was getting sick of it.

She hated the fact that she had to watch from a far, wanting, _longing_ for something she could never have.

She can have _anything_ from the world but what the thing she wanted the _most_ was out of reach, out of mind and certainly out of the question.

She wanted _him_.......

She longed for _him_.......

She needed _him_.........

But...............she _can't_ have _him_.

That's not an opinion, It's a fact.

For this Haruno can _never_ be with that Uchiha...........speacially not when both of them are engage to _other_ epople.

As well as the fact that he _forgotten_ he _love_ her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunligh flittered through the pale blue curtains as a tanned hand opened the double french windows.

In the other side of the window, a young man leaned against the wall as he ranned a hand through his hair.

Next to him lay a soft tanned leather sofa with a plasma screen T.V infront of it. Leaning away from the wall, he plopped down carelessly down the sofa.

His full attention focused on the T.V.

"Do you think he'll ever remember" A blond haired girl mused as she stared out her window, a white dove flying across her line of sight.

_'Innocence and Purity' _

Scoffing he rolled his eyes in frustration, "How many time do I have to repeat the answer to that Temari?"

"Everytime I ask" Temari said with a laugh.

"Well....the answer will never change, you and I both know that" Kankuro grunted in annoyance as he sighed.

_'You turned soft Temari' _

"Yeah well there's no harm in hoping isn't there, there's no harm hoping for her" Scoffing at the girls reply Kankuro turned his attention towards a picture frame.

It was a picture of him and Sakura smiling.

_'You and I both know the answer to that Temari, It always and forever be............'_

__________________________________________________________________________

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"AND NO NARUTO!, hands off it's for Shikamaru not for the likes of you" Ino growled as she took the bowl of ramen off Naruto's hand.

"B-But Ino.........." Naruto whined. "Lazy ass doesn't even want it......but I on the other hand do so please please PLEASE can I have it"

Smirking smugly Ino shooked her head no.

"WHY!!!!" Naruto howled in depression as he hugged Hinata in despair.

"T-T-There there N-naruto-kun, I c-can get you a-another one if you want" Hinata stuttered as she blushed a deep rimson red.

"REALLY!!! your the best Hinata-chan" Naruto beemed as he huged the poor girl in a bear hug.

Rolling her eye's Ino turned to the boy next to him, eye's blazing Ino growled.

"SHIKA-KUN YOU LAZY ASS!" Ino shrieked as she shooked Shikamaru vigorously. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!"

_'Troublesome'_ Shikamaru mentally sighed as he opened an eye.

A loud up-beat tune silence Ino as she opened her mouth to shriek, not soon after many phones started to go off in the cafeteria.

Curiously Tenten flipped her phone open, she had recieved one voicemail.

placing the phone at her ear, Tenten listened as a woman's voice spoked.

_'To whom it my concern, you are formally invited to the yearly Uchiha grand ball. It is being held at the Uhiha mansion this Saturday. Formal wear are to be worn and all guess are to expected to arive at 6:00 in the evening. We hope you could attend, from the Uchiha family'_

Flipping her phone shut Tenten turned to the others who were at the process of flipping their phones shut.

"Guess it's that time of the year again" Ino grinned as she hooked arms with Shikamaru.

Across the room Sakura listened through her phone, she had recieved the same message as anyone else.

It was to be expected she was a Haruno afterall, they were always invited at everthing.

Flipping her phone shut Sakura stared blankly at the two girls infront of her.

"So party at the Uchiha's this Saturday" Renei stated as she ate a piece of her salad. "Yeah" Brittny nodded in agreement.

Looking at her phone Temari bit her lip, Kankuro's replay ringing in her head.

_"You know the answer to that Temari.....The answer to that will always and forever be.....No" _

Was it really that bad to hope, to hope for her.

_She said don't forget me._

_He said I'll never will._

_She smiled,_

_He scoffed._

_That boy..........He lied._

_That girl.........She cried._


	11. To love

Dedicated to: I love hershey

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: To love

2:00 pm, Tuesday, first of March.

Location: Advance Elite English class

Twisting the bronze door knob, students filltered through in groups, their chatter prominent and undistinguished.

Among them Naruto shattered animatedly, "Woah guys!, I so can't belive I made this class, too cool" he gushed.

"How you qualified to this class escapes me as well Uzumaki, but I assure you, you wont last long" Neji retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! what was that suppose to mean?" Naruto demandad, his face contorted in anger.

Crossing his arm across his chest, Neji closed his eyes in irrittion. "Don't speak to me again, even an idiot would understand their own language" peeking an eye open, Neji looked at Naruto in disdain.

"Then again, your stupidity knows no bounds" With the flourish of word Neji walked off, head held high with a fuming Naruto trailing him.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Sasuke growled in annoyance. Sai raised an eyebrow in replay.

"Out of all the classes we have, those two had to be with us" Sasuke stated in annoyance.

Smirkng, Sai tilted his head. "Easy brother, your cuteness is distingushing. Your fans would be so sad, we wouldn't want that now would we" he mocked.

Glaring at his twin Sasuke made way towards his seat, Sai dittering behind him. Propping his right hand up, Sasuke rested his chin in it and closed his eyes.

Sasuke was sitting in the back with Neji, Sai, Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru opted to sleep in the class and therefor arrived earlier than them.

Advance Elite English was to say a class full of in lack of better words, elites. It's a normall english class minus the incompetant people, of course promising students were taken on but if they were proven useless they were dropped.

It was just in Sasuke's (rotten) luck that Sakura Haruno was in that class.

Upon hearing loud noises Sasuke opened an eye, scoffing he closed the said eye. He wasn't really that surprised that Sakura would be in this class, she was literally everywhere in his point of view.

As the clock tower rang, everyone stood up as their sensei entered. The class was taught by Fuji Syuusuke, wearing the standard male teacher uniform, he adressed the class cheerfully as they sat down.

"Hello class, my....don't we have new faces this year" he chirped, an elegant smile on his face.

Fuji-sensei was to say one of the most sadistic and weirdest teacher in the school, not to say of course that he was number one but he was definately in the top five. I mean come on, the guy always have his eyes closed (and he still see) accompanied with the ever cheerful smile on his face.

Clasping his hand in an illusion of optimism he tilted his head, a handsome smile plastered in his face.

"Saa, let the torture...I mean lesson begin" he said gleefully, a glimmer of azure peeking behind half lidded eyes.

Quievering in his seat Naruto turned to look at Sai, "Dude, this guys worse than Orochimaru-sensei" he muttered.

"Maa Maa, Is that so Uzumaki-kun" Fuji-sensei stated as he suddenly appeared before Naruto, azure eyes fully opened with a certain glint in them.

"Shit" Naruto squeked, eye's popping while jaw dropped, before him Fuji-sensei smile widened.

Whirling around delicately, eyes closed once again, Fuji-sensei dittered infront of the class.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Naruto glared at the snickering Sai. "You could have told me he was close by you know!" he whispered harshly.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sai face the blond boy. "Well, I could but I didn't, besides where's the fun in that".

Glaring one final time Naruto hmmped and pouted, Sai in his left side, smothered his snickers.

_'Besides, I didn't even know he was there untill he talked'_ Sai thought as his dark eyes followed Fuji-sensei's lithe form. _'What a creepy teacher'_

Getting the attention of his class Fuji-sensei grinned maniacly, that alone caused most to turned their undivided and slightly scared out attention to him.

"Now class, I'm going to divide the class in half and we're going to start a debate" he started. "Since there's 26 of all of you, how shall we divide hmm?"

"How about girls versus boys" Kyouya suggested from where he sat.

"Saa, that would work fine" Fuji-sensei agreed, "Now the subject is.....What love is and what it feels and do you believe in it"

Upon hearing this most of the boys in the class groaned mentally, some were twitching and others were enthuistic, sad to say Sasuke was one of those twitching. Yeah he really _love_ that subject, not.

"Now then, whose going to start of, anyone willing" Fuji-sensei stated while looking directly at Naruto, eyes yet again open.

Sweating nervously, Naruto looked franticly around him. "Uhh I will" he said awkwardly.

Nodding in approval, Fuji urged him on.

"Ummm l-love is something......g-good and I believe in it" he offered feebly.

"And"

Forcing himself out of his stupor, Naruto cleared his throat and started.

"Being in love was...._is_ difficult, there are hard times in where the heart aches, happy times filled with laughter and of course the path in which it all ends. Loving in truth is never easy nor is it something that can achieve or forgotten easily, although there are occurances when it happens".

Sakura upon hearing this turned in the back and looked at Naruto with interest, her attention solely on the sentences forming from Naruto's lips.

"Loving in truth is never easy nor is it something that can achieve or forgotten easily, although there are occurances when it happens".

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at his bestfriend, he never seen Naruto so compassionate before.

**"Love can't be defined, there is the love for the family"**

(flash back: Sasuke + Sai age 7)

Scanning the area, Sasuke held his blue coloured water gun close to his body. Sai and him formed a plan where Sai were to be the diversion and him being the attacker.

Spotting his elder brother running away from Sai, Sasuke grinned, now's his chance. Excited, Sasuke took aim and.....target hit, but Itachi remained standing.

"Hey aniki! I got you, you should be dead" Sasuke pouted as Itachi chuckled.

"Na-uh, you didn't. I hid behind the tree just in time" Itachi said.

Sai seeing the two arguing came over while panting lightly, his purple water gun in hand. (Baka aniki giving me a purple one)

"Liar, you lie aniki" Sai jumped in his twin's defence. "I saw it with my own two eyes" Sai continued, his arm linked with Sasuke's own.

Itachi, feeling out numbered sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine you got me"

"See! see!, baka aniki. you're dead" Sasuke pronounced loudly.

"Yeah yeah" Itachi muttered, his eyes lighting in amusement as the two boys chattered excitedly at the prospect of him being 'hit and defeated by the dynamic duo'.

_"I guess I shouldn't tell them that I went easy on them"_ he thought to himself, _"Though I got to hand it to them, it was a nice plan"_

From a far their parents watched on, their eyes fond.

(end)

**"The love for a friend"**

(flash back: Naruto age 9 )

"YOSHA!! you are sooooo going down!" Naruto screamed as he raced against Sasuke.

"Tch, as if dobe" Sasuke retorted smirking.

Seeing the finish line the two boy's increased their pace, giving it all Naruto closed his eyes shoved his body forward and..............tripped on a rock.

As if in a movie, Naruto's eyes popped open and in slow motion he saw his dream of being the 'awesomest, fastest ninja ever' destroyed by a whirlwind called Sasuke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Smirking in truimph, Sasuke roughly propped his right foot down Naruto's head in victory. "Yeah, I am the awesomest!"

Face squashed, Naruto's eyes swirled animatedly. Did I mention the sunset background was bright too, talk about stealing from Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Now dobe, all I need is to cross that line over there and I win! muwahahahahahaha"

"Oi" Itachi called, arms crossed.

Turning, Sasuke thrown Itachi an annoyed look. "What!, can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Tch whatever, I thought you should know Sai just crossed and won, but I guess you both didn't want to know that" Turning around Itachi started to walk away all the while counting in his head.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

"WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Smirking Itachi laughed maniacly in his head. _'KUKUKU!!!!'_

-with Sai while Sasuke was talking to Naruto-

Spotting his older twin and Naruto Sai paused in mid run, ok how was he going to get pass those two. Squatting down, he pulled a thinking pose. Since the three we're in the lead with the others far back, how was he gonna pull a win.

Snickering, Sai started to slither pass his laughing brother in the greatest, awesomest, ninja like way. (he was actually sliding like a worm on the ground).

_'I'm so getting in history books for this, it's gonna be called Uchiha Sai the best ninja ever'_

(end)

**"and the love for a lover"**

(flashback: Sasuke age 12)

Leaning against a tree up on their hill, Sasuke glanced at the girl leaning at him.

"Oi, don't go to sleep" Sasuke ordered, eyes exasperated.

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm tired" she whined playfully, eyes dropping slightly.

Scoffing Sasuke shooked his, "Whatever, don't come running to me if you miss the break of dawn"

Pouting she smiled, "Your so mean Sasu-chan"

Shooting her a glare, Sasuke huffed "Don't call me that, it's bad enough my mother does it".

Giggling lightly she pecked his left cheek in apology. "Forgive?"

"Forgive" Sasuke answered eyes softening.

"Ohh look Sasu-chan, it's starting" she said in wonder, eyes alight in excitement.

"Honestly" Sasuke muttured to himself, "did it kill her to stop calling me that".

"Not really but..." she trailed off, startled Sasuke looked at her, he said that out loud didn't he.

"No, listen I didn't mean I was just you know wondering why......" Sasuke trailed off.

Smiling softly, she turned her attention towards dawn, the fireflies awakening around them, casting a beautiful glow.

"I like calling Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan cause it reminds me of the day I met you" she answered, voice soft.

Accepting her answer, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, his first love.

(end)

Snapping out of his reminiscence, Sasuke clenched his fist.

_Why couldn't he remember who she was to him?, why couldn't he remember what she looked like, why couldn't he?_

Oblivious to people around her Sakura turned her gaze at Sasuke where her eyes promptly softened, Naruto's words dulled in her ears.

"To love is to cherish, to cherish is to adore, to adore is to care, to care is to respect, and to respect is to trust and to trust is to lead to your untimely doom." Feeling eyes on him Naruto willed himself to carry on.

"Yet, people love, is it because we, the mere mortals of this world are unable to stop or is it because sometimes we just need to.... _feel_. With love nothing else matters but without it, nothing else is enough"

"Once a person fallen, that's it. Being in love isn't easy nor when you love someone yourself." he paused.

"There is always. in the back of your mind, the self assured doubt. They question if they are good enough, if they will suffice, these are what hunts them." his voice ranged loud and and clear.

"Love is very powerful, as the qoute would say, 'love can either make you or break you'". Taking a deep breath, Naruto grinned waiting for applause.

"Wonderful" Fuji-sensei stated, "it would seem the boys are winning this round"

As if rising from a deep sleep everyone muttered amongst themselves in group, Naruto's earlier speech alighting a flame on them.

"Woah!, now I know why Uzumaki was chosen for this class" a snippet of conversation was heard.

"I know right he was kind of good"

"Maybe his dream of being the president might come true"

"If so then I got to get on his good side!"

Snickering Sai turned towards Naruto, "Hey Naruto, you got your self some groupies in this class"

"Your just jealous Sai" Naruto remarked smugly.

"As if anyone would be jealous of you" Neji butted in.

"Whatever, Oi! Shikamaru" Naruto called excitedly, "Did you hear my thing just then?"

Recieving no answer Naruto turned towards the sleeping boy, "Geez men, Shikamaru didn't hear my brilliant speech".

"Tch dobe, it was your speech that made Shikamaru sleep" Sasuke pointed out.

"Not true!" Naruto roared in denial.

Fuji-sensei noting the class was becoming unsettled quieted them down, it was easily done all he had to do was open his eyes and widen his smile.

"Now then, girls what would be your replay to the boys idea of love?"

Standing up Karin flicked her hair back, glasses glinting.

"I oppose Uzumaki's point of view, to me what he speaks of is complete utter rubish" she commented coldly, with that said and done she sat down once more.

"Saa, that was unexpected" Fuji-sensei said with a tilt of his head as most of the class turned and gawked at Karin.

Eyes shadowed by bangs, mouth covered by her back hand, shoulder shaking, Sakura tried to smoulther her laughter but to no avail.

Throwing her head back Sakura laughed, it's sound sorounding the classroom.

Catching her breath, Sakura wiped the tears off her eyes. "Well I couldn't say it better my self" she said as she turned towards Karin, a sardonic smile in her face.

"Care to continue Karin-chan" Sakura said.

Smirking Karin stood up once again, "Like I said, love to me is fake, it's a illusion created to make a person feel happy."

"People use the word 'love' around alot, they say it like it's something that could be thrown carelessly on the ground. Who knows what love is now days, it's been covered up, erased, re-written and transformed. People claim they experience it but what do they know. To me love is something sacred, it's something preciose, something that can be easily broken."

"Sure you can be happy when your in love but sometimes when you love, you might not be love back. People are sometimes driven to kill themselves because of this, love is poison, it's hate formed differently, it's....._suicide_."

"Who knows, love may be true but it may be false but like Uzumaki said make or break baby!"

Looking around his class, Fuji chuckled quietly to him self, his students were too cute.

"Saa, not that both parties have spoken we'll have a vote" he started "Those who side's against Karin, please raise your hand"

Counting them Fuji smiled cynically, the life they lived in had such strong issues "Saa, it would seem Karin wins"

Smirking in triumph Karin shot Naruto a look, but both new of course that Karin only won because most people in the room didn't believe in love. They were elites, born and breed to be sucessful, love was nothing to some of them. Honour and sucess was the only goal, to feel love was unneccessary


End file.
